


Secrets of the Castle - The Story of Rose Dumbledore: Book 3

by evenharts_pride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coma, Danger, Death, Depression, Gen, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, mention of depression, mention of self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenharts_pride/pseuds/evenharts_pride
Summary: Rose and her friends begin the third year at Hogwarts. What will happen this time? Anything which is surely dangerous.





	1. Apparition On the Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys. I've decided to start publishing the third book of Rose's adventures. I do not really feel like writing the second part at the moment, but I'd like to write the third one very much.  
> To the ones, who are new and just discovered the story, I suggest reading the first part if you'd like to know about the protagonist.  
> Have a nice reading!

 

 

Rose heard what had happened to Harry, that he blew up his not-aunt Marge and the Aurrors found her flying over Bristol and erased her memory. It was hilarious for Rose but she knew Harry might get in trouble ‘cuz of that.

                Along with Ron and Hermione she was sitting at the table in the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Ron were arguing over Crookshank and Scabbers while Rose was reading a newspaper. Particularly, she liked the cultural section, especially the one about music. _The Weird Sisters Conquer Russia! Zappy concert at Moscow!; Celestina Warbeck Releases Her New Album; Singers for Audition Wanted!_ were ones of the many titles in there.

                ‘Rose, tell him something!’ Hermione called out, pointing at Ron with rage.

                ‘Ron, I’ll tell you something,’ Rose said, turning on the next page. ‘Celestina Warback releases her new album and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban.’

                ‘Great news,’ said Ronald, annoyed. ‘As if I cared. That beast has almost eaten Scabbers!’

                ‘He’s a cat, Ronald! What did you expect?’ asked Hermione. Rose was not interested in their argument at all when suddenly she heard, ‘Harry!’ and looked up at the boy standing on the wooden stairs. She smiled at him as her friends were asking when did he arrive? Rose closed the newspaper and put it down. At the very same moment, Weasley twins and Ginny, along with Percy and their parents came up to the table.

                ‘Harry, look!’ said Ron, showing him the picture of his family at the front page. Potter read the headline saying that the Weasleys had won lottery and travelled to Egypt.

                ‘Cool,’ said he. ‘How was it?’

                ‘Amazing! Mummies, pyramids… Mum and dad were delighted. Even Scabbers liked it,’ Ron replied, pattering his rat on his hand. ‘You’re the first I’m telling this –‘

                ‘Sure,’ said Fred. ‘Not including the bartender –‘

                ‘The witch over there –‘

                ‘And few other people here.’

                ‘Oh, shut up!’

                Rose was watching the scene taking place in front of her eyes, amused. With the corner of her eye she noticed Mr Weasley muttering something to Harry and pulling him away from them to have a word. She was very interested in what they were saying. Each time someone passed by Mr Weasley and Harry walked away somewhere else.

                ‘I regret Grindelwald is dead. I think I’m gonna continue his masterpiece,’ Rose muttered to herself under her breath, then took the Daily Prophet in her hands and returned to reading it. ‘But I shall introduce more changes. His plan was so flawed…’

                ‘Rose,’ Harry pulled the chair and sat down. ‘I wanted to talk to you about something but – maybe not here. Can we go – go upstairs?’

                ‘Sure,’ Rose had looked up at him, surprised, then along headed upstairs to his room. ‘What’s up?’ Harry scratched his back head before he started to say everything he had found out about Sirius Black. Why he had escaped from Azkaban and wants to kill Harry.

                ‘I don’t really know what I should do,’ the boy confessed, leaning against the wall. ‘They ask me to not meddle but he killed my parents, Rose,’ Potter sat down next to her. She could see anger and confusion on his face.

                ‘Harry, if he wants to kill you and you wanna live I’d listen to Ron’s father.’

                ‘I wanna kill him,’ Rose snorted, amused. ‘What?’

                ‘Harry, pardon but umm – you don’t even know the killing curse. How do you want to kill a dark wizard without knowing the spell? You think you’re gonna defeat him with some Expelliarmus?’ she asked. ‘This man escaped Azkaban. You heard Ron saying that he’s the first one who managed to do this.’

                ‘You know the spell, right?’ Harry asked, getting up abruptly but Rose did not reply. Only was looking at him, emotionless. ‘You can teach me!’

                ‘Even if I knew the spell I wouldn’t teach you. My grandpa would kill me if I had done it.’

                ‘So, you don’t know the spell?’ he asked with disappointment. In response, Rose shook her head. He cursed under his breath.

                ‘But I think you should tell Ron and Hermione. They should know,’ but Harry said nothing. The clock was ticking when Rose got up from the bed and asked, ‘Wanna me to call for them?’

                ‘No, no. I – I’ll tell them later,’ Rose waved her hand as she turned around towards the door, ‘You know the spell, don’t you?’ asked he as she was about to leave. Rose came to a halt, turned around towards him and smiled. Without saying anything further she crossed the threshold and closed the door.

                She returned to her room and lay on the bed. Took out an old notebook from the drawer and started to write in it. ‘ ~~For the Greater Good~~ ,’ she quoted, writing. ‘Point number one: the Status of Secrecy, point number two: no killing Muggles or wizards, point number three: no purity blood ideology, point number four: no army, point number five,’ Rose started to wonder, ‘No, I have to come up with a new slogan. To Justice. Yes, this is good. _To Justice_ ,’ she wrote down. ‘And I’ll adapt Grindelwald’s symbol ‘cuz it’s cool. It’s so cool… Where can I get it?’

                At the same time, knocking resounded in the room. ‘Enter!’

                It was Ginny. When Rose saw her she immediately got up and started packing. She did not like Ron’s sister at all, she never liked her. She wondered what Ginny might have wanted from her.

                ‘Yes?’ asked Rose, folding her black blouse with Hogwarts emblem.

                ‘I wanted to ask you something,’ Rose went on packing her clothes and books for winter term. ‘Do you have a moment?’

                ‘Sure,’ Ginny closed the door but Rose seemed to not pay attention to her at all.

                ‘Do you – Are you and Harry – Is it something serious?’ Rose almost burst into laugh but managed to calm herself down in the nick of time. ‘I mean – I can see the way he’s looking at you. You seem to spend much time together…’

                ‘Ginny,’ Rose reached out her hand and let her know to stop talking, ‘I don’t know why and how it came to your mind but Harry’s my best friend. He’s like a brother to me and there’s nothing between us. Want him? Take him.’

                ‘But he won’t want me, because he likes you more.’

                ‘Not my business,’ Rose said, packing on. ‘If you don’t think he likes you make him like you. Simple? Simple. Excuse me, Ginny, but I have to pack my things.’

                ‘Sure, of course. Just wanted to ask. See ya on the train?’

                ‘Yeah.’ As Ginny left for some reason Rose felt relieved. She came up to the window and looked out of it. Trains were leaving the stations and sped with astonishing velocity. Rose wondered why they do use an old Hogwarts Express instead of the new Muggle trains? They seemed different, much faster and modern. When Rose finished packing she sat down on the bed and closed her notebook. After a short while, Mr Weasley came for her baggage and cage with Harperia to take them to the car. Meanwhile, Rose was reading an essay she had found in her grandpa’s library.

 

**For the Greater Good**

_By Gellert Grindelwald_

Her reading was interrupted by Hermione who came for her as it was only half-an-hour left to eleven o’clock. Rose grabbed her black trench coat, put her combat boots she had received as a Christmas gift from professor McGonagall two years ago, and left the room with the book in her right hand.

                Rose had decided to change her style a bit. She was not using skirts or dresses anymore. Her wardrobe consisted of a few shirts with a stand-up-collars and jabots, black combat boots, socks, three scarfs, her lingerie mainly in black and a black trench coat which she had ordered at Madam Malkin’s. The silver buttons were patterned with Hogwarts emblem, its fabric was soft and smooth. When Rose was not wearing her school robe in pockets of which she could hide her wand, she was wearing a black leathery holster under the coat.

                ‘Excuse me, Miss,’ said a man standing next to her as Rose had gone downstairs and gave the key back to Tom. ‘May I possibly have a moment with you?’ Rose looked at him suspiciously. He was tall and black-haired. It was difficult to say how old he was but if Rose was about to judge she’d give him at least forty. His forehead was wrinkled but didn’t change the fact he was very handsome.

                ‘But I don’t know you.’

                ‘Rose!’ she heard Mr Weasley calling for her. The man slipped a black leathery diary to her hand and fled very quickly. ‘Who was that?’ asked Arthur as he stood next to her and putting his hand on Rose’s shoulder.

                ‘I don’t know. He wanted to talk,’ she replied, looking at the diary with the corner of her eye.

                ‘Come on, we need to hurry.’

                As they all got in the car and Rose took her seat, she opened the black leathery notebook which turned out to be a diary written with a black ink. When Rose opened the first page and saw, ‘The property of David Marcus Evenhart’ her heart almost stopped and she held her breath. Adrenaline was running in her veins as if she had discovered the darkest secret of the mankind.

                ‘Rose, are you okay?’ asked Fred, seeing her face expression.

                ‘Yeah, yeah. I just – umm – I felt dizzy, sorry. It’s nothing, nothing.’

                They had only fifteen minutes ‘til Hogwarts Express’s leaving the platform nine and three-quarters. For some reason, Rose felt uncomfortable in the crowd of Muggles. She was astonished how it was possible that they were unable to notice anything, to see them running through the wall. No one amongst the Muggles was running through the wall to get to any platform. They were just walking, talking on the weird devices whose name Rose did not know.

                ‘Rose, your turn,’ said Mrs Weasley. Albus Dumbledore’s granddaughter stood in front of the wall with her trolley, then wait ‘til the Muggle passed by and ran forward, straight on the wall. She found herself at the other side, at platform nine and three quarters. Quickly, she approached the conductor who took her and took it to the proper compartment. Rose was standing in the corridor, by the open window looking for her friends.

                ‘Harry, Hermione!’ she waved at them. ‘Here!’

                Harry pulled Ron for sleeve and along with Hermione got on the train and went down the corridor where Rose was standing. She nodded at the open door to one of the compartments in which a man was sleeping. They were unable to see his face as he was covered with a coat.

                ‘Who is he?’ asked Ron.

                ‘It’s professor R. J. Lupin,’ Hermione replied after a second. Ron looked at her sceptically.

                ‘And how possibly can you know that?’

                ‘It’s on his suitcase,’ Hermione said. Rose snorted, trying to prevent herself from laughing at her friend’s brilliant reply. Hermione winked at her, Rose showed her thumbs up. She loved her friend so much for being brilliant, she literally adored her.

                ‘Do you think he’s asleep?’ asked Harry, sitting down.

                ‘And who cares?’ Rose asked, surprised, shrugging her shoulders. Harry looked at her, surprised. ‘Aaah, okay.’

                ‘I have to tell you something,’ said he, then got up from his seat to close the door to the compartment. While Rose was reading her father’s diary pretending she’s reading _the forbidden book_ Harry was telling their friends the same things he had told Rose in the Leaky Cauldron.

                ‘Are you sure? Sirius Black escaped to kill you?’ asked Ron. ‘Oh mate, you’re constantly in danger… Have you noticed that?’

                ‘Don’t worry, Harry. You’re safe at Hogwarts when Rose’s grandpa is there. Nothing can happen to you. Besides, Sirius Black is unable to get into the school as it’s very well protected.’

                ‘Hermione’s right.’

                ‘But don’t worry, Harry,’ Rose said, turning the page, not turning her eyes away from the book. ‘Even if he does we’ll help you. Well, at least I will as you know… Besides, we can always kill Black.’

                ‘You said you don’t know the killing curse,’ Potter noticed. ‘I knew it! I knew you do!’

                ‘Shhh,’ Rose whispered, nodding at the man sleeping at the window. ‘I don’t but I can always learn it, right?’

                ‘A killing curse?’ asked Ron in shock. He was as shocked as Hermione, her lips almost open. ‘Have you gone mad? We’re not allowed to use it!’

                ‘So, you wanna let him kill our friend? Very nice of you, Ronald Weasley,’ Rose only used his full name when she was angry with or wanted to laugh at him. She returned to reading the diary.

                ‘I wanna learn it, too,’ Harry said at once firmly. Ron and Hermione looked at him, shocked.

                ‘Harry, that curse killed your parents!’ Rose rolled her eyes, ‘And you stop doing that! You’re doing illegal things! I wonder when you’ll become exactly like your father,’ Rose got up abruptly, furious. Her hand aimed at Ron and she was about to punch him when Harry and Hermione held her in the nick of time.

                ‘You fucking moved too far, Ronald Weasley,’ Rose hissed.

                ‘Ron!’ Hermione upbraided him for his rude remark. ‘How can you say such things about Rose? She’s our friend! Her interests do not denotes anything! And Rose, do not swear!’ at the very same moment, the train came to a halt so abruptly that they were pushed backwards back on their seats. Rose’s books fell on the floor.

                The bulb was flashing very fast until it went off completely and darkness engulfed the whole compartment.

                ‘Why did we stop?’ asked Harry.

                ‘Maybe something’s broken,’ Hermione suggested. ‘Some problems with the train, perhaps?’ the nervousness and fear was present in her voice. Ron looked out behind the window then said, shivering:

                ‘Something’s there.’

                At the same moment, the glass started to freeze and the coldness encompassed them all. Hermione and Ron were breathing on their hands, their breaths marked their presence in the air and they were breathing out.

                Rose tried to open the door to take a look what was happening outside but the door-knob was frozen as well. She pulled out her wand, directed at the door-knob and the ice started melting. When it cooled down a bit she grabbed it and opened the door.

                ‘What’s happening?’ asked Harry, getting up and trying to take a look but the train moved abruptly again and they were pushed away back on their seats, the door slammed. Rose had been looking around but couldn’t see anyone or anything when after a while she had been able notice a black figure. Its hands bony as if rotten, it had no face…

                ‘FUCK!’ she had shouted as she was about to land on her seat. She locked the door and hoped the being will not come in.

                ‘WHAT?’ Ron asked, almost shouting, petrified.

                ‘Dementor’s outside.’

                ‘WHAT?!’ Weasley could not resist anymore but screamed. However, his scream seemed to not to wake up professor Lupin. Harry and Hermione were looking at Rose confused but petrified at the same time, ‘D-D-D-D-D-D-‘

                ‘Yes, dementor. The one who’s guarding Azkaban. D-E-M-E-N-T-O-R.’

                Rose knew how to cast a patronus spell but at that moment she was so terrified as never before. She was not afraid Voldemort when she had seen him, was not afraid to enter the Chamber of Secrets and face Basilisk to help Harry to save Ron’s sister but in the end she ended up being left with professor idiot who had had lost his memory and Ron. She was unable to move.

                At the very same moment, the door-knob moved and the door started to open revealing a bony rotten hand. Shivers went down their spines until they saw its full silhouette and the terrifying being entered the compartment. Rose gasped while others held their breaths.

                The Dementor looked around, his eyes stopped at Rose. Came closer to her, then turned his _‘face’_ on Harry. The Dementor came up to and leaned over him. When it started to suck his soul out the man who seemed to be sleeping in the corner got up from his seat, his wand directed at the Dementor as he spoke out loudly and clearly, ‘EXPECTO PATRONUM!’ Harry had passed out but the Dementor flew out from the compartment after being fed with the shield’s energy. The light returned and after a longer while the train moved.

                ‘Harry, Harry!’ Hermione was saying as they all had gathered around him. ‘What happened? Is he alive?’ she was asking with fear, shaking his arms.

‘He is, only fainted,’ professor Lupin answered, hastily approaching Potter lying on the sofa.

Rose looked at him. His hair was messy, his eyes with dark rings around them as if he hadn’t been sleeping for weeks. After a moment, he took out a silver paper from his pocket and unrolled it. There was a chocolate, ‘Help yourself. You’ll feel better.’

                ‘Oh, we didn’t introduce ourselves,’ said Hermione, realising. ‘I’m Hermione Granger.’

                ‘Ron Weasley.’

                ‘Rose Dumbledore-Evenhart,’ she said, shaking hands with him. They were looking into each other’s eyes. Lupin’s were emotionless while Rose was smiling thinly at him.

                ‘Professor Remus Lupin. New teacher of the Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. Nice to meet you all. And I guess this is your friend Harry.’

                The teenagers nodded.

                ‘How long will he be unconscious?’ asked Rose, worried, looking at Potter.

                ‘I don’t know. I hope he’ll wake up ‘til we arrive at Hogwarts. Oh,’ Lupin let out as he stepped on something. He looked down and noticed a book and a notebook. He picked them up and gave them to Rose.

                ‘Thank you.’

                But he had managed to notice the title. She had the Forbidden Book written by Gellert Grindelwald in which he has described his ideology, all of his spells and how to cast them and some facts from his life.

                Lupin eyed Rose up and down suspiciously, then looked away at Ron and Hermione.

                ‘I guess we should sit down then.’


	2. Her Worst Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTION AND IMAGES OF SELF-HARM

Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade at seven o’clock in the evening. Rose along with her friends left the compartment, already wearing robes and headed towards the carriages. Harry came to a halt as he saw two beings resembling black horses with wings but they were more dangerous, somehow even… uglier. Their wings were similar to the bat’s, their body almost skeletal.

                ‘What are they?’ asked Harry, looking at the beings.

                ‘What are who?’ his friends looked at him with surprise. They had no idea what Harry was talking about.

                ‘The things pulling the carriage.’

                The three of Harry’s friends wrinkled their foreheads and looked at each other suspiciously.

                ‘Nothing pulls the carriage, Harry,’ said Hermione, a little bit worried. Harry gave them a questioning look and shook his head, hoping he hadn’t hallucinated. Through the all way he was able to feel the eyes of his friends on himself.

                ‘Well,’ Rose said suddenly, trying to start a conversation, ‘How – Umm – How was your summer, Harry? I didn’t even ask.’

                ‘As usual. Nothing special, especially with the Dursleys. Mrs Figg was _babysitting_ me each time they were away but when my uncle’s sister arrived it turned out that she had broken her leg and cannot take me this time. So… I blew up my aunt.’

                His friends burst into loud laugh. It seemed as if their merry laughter echoed across the Hogwarts grounds and everyone could hear it. As the carriage came to a halt Rose said she had had to go to the dormitory to put away the books.

                ‘But you don’t know the password,’ Hermione had noticed. Rose bit her lower lip, trying to figure out what she should do. Along with her friends she entered the Great Hall and as they took their seats at the table, Rose came up to Percy and asked him for the password explaining why she needed it.

                ‘Frenzied goblins,’ Rose said, standing in front of the Fat Lady. The portrait revealed the entrance to the common room. Rose ran hastily upstairs to her dorm and hid the book under the pillow on her bed. She sat down to finish reading her father’s diary.

 

_The Lord always has his wishes. David, kill this one. David, kill that one. Not surprising I’m his best, the one he respects the most, the one whom he trusts the most. I’d give up my life for my Lord if I had to. Bellatrix goes mad when she sees me every time sitting on The Dark Lord’s right side. Only Severus seems to understand. He always understand. I’m lucky to have a friend like him. Next mission starts in 3 days… No Muggles no problem._

 

_I’ve returned after a month of being imprisoned in Azkaban. I have no idea how my Rosalie convinced her father to defend me in front of the Wizengamot as he is its member himself. I was never so thankful to Dumbledore, besides when he had accepted me as his son-in-law, and when my little girl was born he had gifted us with a cradle for her. Currently, I’m in hiding. Cannot wait ‘til I see my little girl. I can already imagine her smiling face, her little hands grasping my fingers, her laughter. I miss my girls._

The last inscription was dated on March 2nd 1981. David writes, _‘In three days Rose will be one-year-old. I cannot believe it has been a year! We’ve invited our friends: Severus, the Potters and of course Dumbledore. I am very curious what gift he will bring this time. He always have some weird ideas but in the end they turn out to be useful and splendid. Only three days… I can hear her crying in the next room. I’ll better help Rosalie._

 

Rose closed the diary and put it in the drawer. She looked at the clock and realised she was late for the feast. She ran out from the dorm and headed outside. The Moving Stairs seemed to not want to arrive for her at all. She had to use a passage through portrait, which led her to the dungeons. She hated being late.

                As she ran into the Great Hall, passing Filch caressing Mrs Norris in his arms, the Frog Choir was singing being conducted by professor Flitwick. Not many wizards knew but music was professor Flitwick’s passion, the activity he was busying himself with after class.

                She was listening to the singing voices and as she ran up to the table she sat between Harry and Hermione.

                ‘You’re late!’

                ‘Really? I haven’t noticed.’

                When the Frog Choir ended its performance the applauds and cheers could be heard across the Great Hall. Rose was one of those people who particularly enjoyed the _show._ As her grandfather came up to the golden rostrum Rose waved at him. He winked at her in reply.

                ‘Music! You can never finish appreciating it when it’s uniting the people. Welcome at Hogwarts! Welcome to the old students and to the new ones! Before we start celebrating and clogging up with this delicious food, I’d like to say a few words.

                ‘First, I want to introduce you to our new teachers. Professor Remus Lupin agreed to take a job of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Please, welcome him warmly,’ the whole Great Hall started to clap as the man, whom the Golden Four had met on the train, got up from his seat and bowed down lowly. He sat back onto the chair next to Severus Snape.

                ‘Unfortunately, I have to inform you that our teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, professor Kettleburn has decided to retire, as he said, to ‘enjoy more time with his remaining limbs’,’ the students chuckled loudly. ‘That’s why our beloved gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid will take over the subject,’ as Hagrid got up from his seat he almost did not overthrow the table. As the students were clapping and cheering some of them started to whistle.

                ‘And finally, the last issue. The Ministry of Magic has decided that this year Hogwarts will be guarded by the Dementors.’

                Immediately, students started whispering between themselves. Some of them asked if Dumbledore has gone mad, while Harry was sitting at the table, shocked. His friends looked at him, worried, after the last incident that had taken place on the train.

                ‘There’s no reason to be afraid. The Dementors cannot attack you or hurt you if not provoked. I’m asking you for staying calm and brave –‘

                ‘Really? That’s weird that I didn’t provoke it and yet it’s attacked me!’ outraged Harry wanted to scream but in the end he only snarled.

                ‘ _Remember, that_ _happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.’_

                The feast passed without any disturbance, only students were in a worse mood than they had been while arriving at Hogwarts. Rose and her friends did not discuss that topic at all. They were rather talking about professor Lupin and their new timetable.

                ‘I don’t know. I have a hunch he doesn’t like me for some reason,’ said Rose, eating a pumpkin pastie.

                ‘Why do you think so?’ asked Ron.

                ‘Did you see the way he was looking at me on the train? It was so weird…’

                ‘You’re exaggerating,’ said Hermione, ‘He doesn’t even know you and besides, he’s just a teacher. Talking about teachers, what additional subjects did you choose?’

                ‘Divination and Care of Magical Creatures,’ said Harry and Ron at the same time, then high-fived. ‘You?’

                ‘I took everything,’ Hermione announced. Everyone looked at her in shock, their jaws almost open wide. ‘What? I know it may be difficult but I’ve already spoken to professor McGonagall about it. She said it’ll be fine.’

                ‘And you, Rose?’ asked Ron, trying to take his eyes off Hermione and shut down his ears on her words.

                ‘I took the Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures as well, and Muggle Studies. I am fascinated with Muggles, they’re amazing. I just love them.’

                ‘Oh, so you haven’t taken all subjects as Hermione,’ Harry noticed, ‘but you know you can always add Divination.’ He and Ron laughed to each other.

                ‘HA HA HA. Very funny,’ Rose said, deadly serious. ‘My grandpa says it’s bullshit. That there are not many real Seers and – it doesn’t matter, it’s bullshit.’

                ‘ROSE, DO NOT SWEAR,’ Hermione repeated for the second time. The Headmaster’s granddaughter rolled her eyes and continued eating her favourite chocolate cake.

 

Rose was woken up by Hermione on next day at seven in the morning. Her friend was able to hear her swearing under her breath for which Rose got in the neck with a pillow from her. Today was their first class of DADA. Everyone was excited and hoped that professor Lupin will not turn out to be like one of their previous teachers.

                Having received the timetables from professor McGonagall they headed on the third floor along with other Gryffindors. They came inside but there was no professor Lupin anywhere. All they could see were empty desks and a big wardrobe, which was leaping up from time to time, in front of the first row.

                ‘What’s in there?’ asked Ron.

                ‘Maybe some kind of a monster,’ said Seamus. Rose eyed Finnigan up and down, then cheered Ron up saying that professor Lupin would never bring any monster to the class as he is a professional. After a while, Remus entered the classroom hastily and apologised to his students for being late.

                ‘Welcome everyone to our first class. Excuse me, I’m being a little nervous,’ Gryffindors smiled at him warmly while Draco Malfoy was sitting on the chair, poker-faced. ‘For today, I’ve prepared not a theory but practical exercise as you can see,’ he pointed at the wardrobe that leaped up again.

                ‘Professor, what’s in there?’ asked Seamus.

                ‘Very good question, Mr… ?’

                ‘Finnigan, sir.’

                ‘Very good question, Mr Finnigan. Does anyone suspect what it might be?’ Lupin looked around the classroom, his eyes stopped at Harry who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. ‘Has anyone ever heard about a boggart?’

                ‘Yes,’ Rose replied at once instinctively while Hermione’s hand went in the air. She lowered it with sadness.

                ‘Miss Dumbledore,’ Lupin turned his eyes on her, nodding and encouraging her to go on.

                ‘Boggart has no form as such until we are able to see it. It turns into our worst fear,’ Rose replied.

                ‘Very good, Miss Dumbledore. Please, everyone, get up. We have to move the furniture,’ as the students packed their things and stood aside professor Lupin waved his wand and each desk and chair was moved at the wall. The students put their bags on the floor. ‘So, today,’ Lupin clapped his hands with excitement. ‘You’re facing your worst fear.’

                ‘Oh, great,’ Ron sighed. ‘Literally cannot wait…’

                ‘Please, form a line.’

                Rose did not even try to be one of the first who would have this honour of casting the spell which was demonstrated by Lupin a while later. She already knew it and did not really want to see her boggart, not really knowing what form it may take right now.

                When she was a child her boggart used to be a gigantic wasp but now she was not afraid of wasps anymore. Rose still remembered the nightmare with her grandfather she had had two years ago. She will never forget the trauma she experienced that day. She was recovering through days until she was able to leave her chambers and return to class. She sat with her grandfather almost all the time, not wanting to leave him even for a second unless she had to.

                She didn’t even notice when it was her turn. Lupin was standing there, waiting but she stepped back and pushed Harry in front of herself. ‘You go first,’ she told him.

                ‘No, you go first,’ said Potter, pushing her back.

                ‘Miss Dumbledore,’ said professor Lupin, approaching her. His hands were in the pockets of his trousers, he was wearing a friendly smile on his face. ‘Come forward, please,’ he lay his hand on Rose’s shoulder and along with her stood in front of the wardrobe. He started to say quieter, so only she was able to hear, ‘Whatever you’re afraid, Rose, you can defeat it. We have to defeat our fears almost every day. It’s no shame to be afraid. Remember, when you see it imagine it turning into something funny, everyone will laugh and the boggart will be defeated. And if something goes wrong, I am always here. Ready?’

                Rose let out a sigh and replied, ‘Ready.’

                Professor Lupin waved his wand and the wardrobe opened. The boggart formed its form of Rose’s dead grandfather. He was lying on the floor, he was there, dead. When Rose had been younger she was able to defend herself from a wasp immediately as she knew she had to prevent its attack. But at that moment, there was nothing to defend from. Her heart stopped, her eyes brimmed with tears. Words stuck in her throat and Lupin saw it, ‘Concentrate, Rose. Remember, it’s not real. It’s not happening, it’s just your fear.’

                Rose tried to imagine something funny but what might have been funny? So funny that it could defeat the fear of her grandpa’s death? How turn his death into a funny thing? Was it even possible?

                ‘R-RIDDIKULUS!’ Rose called out loudly and the body turned into a cloud that flew away back in the wardrobe. Students, besides Rose’s closest friends from Gryffindor, burst into laugh and the door to the wardrobe closed itself. Rose passed her friends, hastily grabbed her bag and left the classroom. Lupin had seen it happening but could not stop conducting a lesson because of one student. Maybe Rose was Albus Dumbledore’s granddaughter but it didn’t change the fact that she was still a student. Like many others.

                Rose was leaving the corridor for Moaning’s Myrtle bathroom. She was choking with tears on her way to the toilet. She entered the cabin and shut the door behind herself. Threw her bag on the tiled-floor and sat down. She cried out louder, unable to stop. Her nightmare returned again. Each time she was closing her eyes she saw her grandfather’s dead body. She felt helpless because knew if her grandpa would die she was unable to stop it. She was unable to vanquish death.

                Rose was ashamed of herself, that it had taken so much time to react and cast a spell on the boggart. She was absolutely sure that Slytherins, including Malfoy, were laughing at her even now while she was crying in a cabin in Moaning Myrtle’s toilet. She was sure that even Gryffindors considered her a loser, her a famous granddaughter of the most powerful wizard in the world. Rose Dumbledore,’ they were saying in her head. ‘Pff! Rose Dumb but not Dumbledore.’

                Rose started searching through her back for tissues when saw her quill. Suddenly, the time stopped for her. She was looking at the quill, noticing its sharp beginning. She took it out and touched her skin. Its touch sent shivers down her spine, and on her skin there appeared goosebumps. Something ordered her to press the sharp beginning of a quill to her skin, so she did.

                She made first not deep cut revealing first drips of blood. Felt sudden relief and once again pressed it. This time harder. Scarlett blood was running down her forearm, bringing her huge relief. She made another cut, breathing out loudly. She had no idea that this type of doing can bring such a relief. She took a few more breaths, wiped tears off her face and wait ‘til the blood will dry. As it happened she grabbed her things, washed her face with a cold water and the dry blood off her forearms, then left the toilet.

 

                Hermione tried to comfort her ‘til the night came that being afraid was not anything shameful and that none of the Gryffindors was laughing at her because of what had happened at the Defence Against the Dark Arts class but Rose didn’t believe her. She hadn’t wanted to go downstairs for dinner, so Hermione brought her some to the dorm. Harry wanted to talk to her but Rose did not want to speak to anyone, even to herself. Hermione told her that when it had been Harry’s turn he was unable to cast a spell either because of what he had seen and professor Lupin dismissed class earlier than was supposed to. Somehow, it lifted Rose’s spirits up but still…

                Rose woke up each day but did not want to get up from bed. Hermione tried to force her but none of the ways was working. She was bringing her breakfasts, lunches and dinners but sometimes Rose did not even eat what Hermione had brought. She wasn’t seeing Harry or Ron, her grandpa or uncle. No one. And in a way she was feeling better with it, good about that. Most of the time she was sleeping and imagining things that would never happen.

                When everyone was away at class Rose was lying staring at the gloomy landscape behind a window. Leaves of the trees were dead, sky was cloudy and seemed as if it was about to rain very soon. The weather reflected Rose’s soul and how she was feeling inside. The slow process of dying.

                Rose heard the door open, so she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep so no one would be bothering her but it was undoable as a person sat down on the edge of her bed and shook her gently. Rose opened her eyes unwillingly and saw concerned face of professor McGonagall.

                ‘Miss Granger said you’re ill,’ Rose said nothing but nodded. ‘Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing?’ Rose shook her head. ‘Miss Granger told me you’re not getting up at all. Each time she sees you you’re either sleeping or looking at the window, that you don’t want to talk to anyone. Do you need to talk to your grandpa?’ Rose shook her head again.

                ‘I want to be alone,’ she said with a raspy voice.

                ‘Rose, you will have arrears. Are you depressed again?’ but Rose did not answer. She turned on the other side and covered herself with duvet. She heard McGonagall sigh, her steps and closing the door. She was alone again, she could fall asleep and sleep through the rest of her life.


	3. Turning Evenhartish

Rose woke up not in her bed but at her chambers where she had used to live before. She had no idea how much time she was sleeping, or how she had gotten there but it didn’t really matter. Nothing mattered besides the fact that she had to use the bathroom. As she was getting up she noticed a tray with a plate of food on it but she didn’t even want to taste it, to look at it.

                ‘And you feel this way, because you couldn’t cast the spell?’ asked her grandpa, looking at his granddaughter with concern. ‘Rose, it happens even to the best –‘

                ‘No, it doesn’t. It has never happened to you, I’m sure of it. You’re just telling me this, because don’t want me to feel like a failure. But I am it. I am a failure. I’ve disappointed myself, disappointed you –‘

                ‘Rose, you haven’t. You haven’t disappointed anyone,’ he said, starting to caress her hair. ‘I’ve spoken to professor Lupin who said you’ve managed to cast the spell in the end. Don’t be so harsh on yourself.’

                ‘I am your granddaughter. How can I not be harsh on myself when people judge me because of who I am? I represent you and dad…’

                ‘Do not compare yourself to your father, Rosie. Never. You’re not like him. Not at all.’

                But Rose didn’t reply. She closed her eyes instead and kept silent. She tried to fall asleep but her grandpa was speaking to her all the time, not letting her.

                ‘I asked Severus for preparing Demissio,’ but Rose went on trying to fall asleep while her grandpa continued, ‘Rosie, if it doesn’t help I will have to send for a mediwizard. You haven’t been taking classes for a week. Your friends are worrying about you. I met Harry on my way a few days ago, he asked about you. How you’re feeling and when you’ll be back.’

                ‘Grandpa,’ Rose said with a raspy voice, ‘I – Is it possible to cast a killing curse upon yourself?’

                Dumbledore grabbed her hand and held it in a tight grasp. His eyes welled with tears at the question of his granddaughter. He looked at her with pain in his eyes, his lips formed a thin line, then turned to her, ‘Rosie, if you love me you’ll never do it. Promise me.’

                Rose was staring into his eyes blankly. After a while she closed them back and fell asleep.

 

Severus Snape has finished work for today and currently was preparing a potion for curing depression. Rose had been not taking classes for a week what made not only professor Dumbledore anxious but some others as well. Some students were also grim at his class, mainly Gryffindors, but he didn’t know whether it was because of what had happened to Rose or because of they were thinking that he hated them.

                Some of the teachers knew the reason why Rose was not attending her classes, one of them was professor Remus Lupin. _Lupin._ Everytime Snape heard that name being spoken, or it was coming to his mind he felt disgust. He put the blame on Lupin for Rose’s depression, that he hadn’t prevented her from leaving the classroom. However, none of them knew about her scars.

                He was adding and stirring ingredients in a certain order, observing as the potion was changing its colour until it turned a proper light violet. When it was done he poured the substance into separate vials and placed them in his cupboard. Took three of them and headed to the Headmaster’s office.

                ‘Roses,’ he said to the statue which after a while revealed moving stairs.

                As Snape entered the office he saw Albus Dumbledore sitting at his desk, reading a book. The wizard looked away from the book and turned his eyes on Severus.

                ‘How is she?’

                ‘Sleeping all the time, doesn’t want to talk. She asked me if is it possible to cast Avada Kedavra upon herself,’ Snape closed his eyes, horrified. ‘Did you bring the potion?’ Severus approached him and gave him the vials.

                ‘I suggest adding it to a drink. It tastes – terrible, so mixing it with another drink will make it at least likeable.’

                ‘Thank you, Severus,’ said Dumbledore, carefully putting the vials on the desk and sighed, ‘I – I tried to convince her that it may happen to everyone but she said it is not allowed to happen to her as she is my granddaughter, that she represents me and that’s why she has to be the best.’

                ‘I can only try to imagine how hard it might be for her to fulfil everyone’s expectations,’ Snape confessed, his hands behind his back.

                ‘She told me also that not only is she my granddaughter but also her father’s daughter, and I tried to explain to her that she shouldn’t have compared herself to David but -,’ Dumbledore shook his head, disappointed, ‘evidently, I didn’t succeed.

                ‘I talked to Remus Lupin a few days ago. He’s been feeling guilty but I don’t blame him. In the end, Rose is still one of the students. She shouldn’t be treated differently just because I am her grandfather and the Headmaster of this school.’

                ‘Headmaster, but still although Lupin saw what’s been happening he didn’t react. And as he is a teacher he should have. I am very concerned, because you know that I made an Unbreakable Vow to David when she was born. You were there and you were the bonder. If I break it and fail –‘

                ‘I know what happens when someone breaks the Vow, Severus. Don’t have to explain.’

                ‘If she dies –‘ Snape let out a sigh, frustrated. The anger was boiling in him but he was doing his best to not reveal it. ‘I am her godfather for Merlin’s sake! I told you it would be a mistake to hire Lupin –‘

                ‘Severus, I am the Headmaster and I hire anyone I want to,’ Dumbledore said, eyeing him up and down with a stern look. ‘I trust Remus. I know in the past you two and James Potter, and Sirius Black had issues and didn’t like each other but you and Remus are working together now. You’re both teachers at one school. Remain professional.’

                ‘The half of the vial three times a day,’ said Snape coldly. ‘Goodnight, Headmaster.’ After these words he left Dumbledore’s office.

 

After five days, Rose was in a condition good enough to return to attending classes and catching up with the material. With time and the support of her friends, she forgot completely about the incident at first lesson of the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Everything went back to normal. Rose did even decided to try out her skills at Quidditch, as Oliver Wood was searching for a new Chaser. Everyone knew that Rose can handle the broom easily and Harry hoped she will get manage to get to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

                ‘She’s pretty good,’ said Ron, watching Rose being tested by Oliver Wood, along with Harry and Hermione. ‘She’ll do it. For sure. Look at her movements, they’re so graceful as if she was training the Quidditch from her birth.’

                ‘Her father was a Slytherin Seeker,’ Hermione informed, straightening up. Her voice had sounded sceptical as if she knew that there was something fishy about Rose’s dad.

                ‘What? Her dad was in Slytherin?’ asked Harry, surprised, along with Ron giving Hermione an incredulous look.

                ‘Yes, he was. But her mum was in Gryffindor like Rose’s grandpa. She told me that herself,’ said Hermione, looking as if she was emerged in her thoughts, ‘She was looking weird while telling me this. She seemed so sad…’

                In the end, Rose made it. But not because she was the granddaughter of the Headmaster but because her skills were exceptional. Wood was delighted and excited on their first match this season. Rose was doing well, sometimes even too well… She managed to improve her skill of metamorphaus but also was founding in the library, especially in the Restricted Section, books on dark arts and read them until the sun has come up. She decided also to become an Animagus like her father had been.

                It was quite surprising for teachers that most of the time Rose was sitting at her desk quietly, without talking to Hermione Granger or Harry Potter sitting behind her. When asked a question, she replied but sometimes unintelligibly as if she was babbling. It was because Rose was holding the leaf of the mandrake in her mouth. The process lasted entire month, so Rose had decided also to not to visit her grandpa in case he would start suspecting something. If someone asked Rose a question she tried to either to nod or shake her head unless it was a teacher asking, then she replied obscurely.

                Rose hadn’t every ingredient needed for creating a potion, so had to break into professor Snape’s cupboard. She did that at night when he was sleeping in his chambers, so he wouldn’t stop her. Besides, she recited the incantation _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ every day. At some point, Hermione was unable to stand it any longer and had to leave her. From time to time, Harry and Ron were staring at Rose as if she had gone mad but when asked Hermione what Rose was doing she did not want to tell them in case they’d like to do the same as Hermione considered it to be a stupid idea.

                Once the potion was ready, Rose had to drink it during a lightning storm. She went to the castle grounds in the evening with Hermione in case something went wrong and she could help her. ‘Rose, don’t do it. This might end with a catastrophe. What if the transformation goes wrong and you’ll stay half-human half-animal forever?’ asked Hermione when Rose had opened the vial.

                ‘I’m sure my grandpa knows a spell to fix it,’ she replied. Rose looked at Hermione and took a deep breath. It was visible that she was nervous. She started to think what will happen if her grandpa turns out to not know the spell, or there is no spell as such? What if she’ll stay half-human half-animal as Hermione had said? ‘ _If I’ll not try I never find out_ ,’ she thought, recited the incantation one last time,  raised a vial and drunk the potion.

                At the very beginning, she started to feel very weird as if she was about to throw up. Rose looked at concerned Hermione who wanted to come up to her but Rose ordered her to stay where she was with the gesture of her hand.

                Her body started to change. Instead of nails the black claws were appearing, instead of hands, which went black and furry, long limbs. The transformation itself did not hurt, but was not pleasant either. Rose had been reading that it may hurt a bit for the first time but should be no injuries in the end. Rose felt her body shrinking, but at the same time she felt heavier and stronger than before. After a while when the process ended she opened her eyes to see. Now, Hermione was a little bit taller than Rose. She noticed an amazement but also kind of fear on her friend’s face. Hermione Granger let out a sigh of excitement and said, ‘Oh my god, Rose, you did it! You really did it! You’re a panther!’

                Rose answered her with a growl. Hermione’s eyes were sparkling with bewilderment. She started to take a few steps forward towards her friend, staring at her enormous paws. Hermione kneeled on the grass and wait ‘til Rose will approach her to smile and caress the panther’s head. Rose Dumbledore was happy that she had managed to achieve becoming an animagus like her father. She was turning Evenhartish...

**HERMIONE**

 

‘Hey, look what I’ve got,’ Rose said, running up to us. She threw a large old book bounded in faded black leather, with title I was unable to see from the distance, down on the table. ‘I’ve just been to the library –‘

                ‘Library is being open at eight,’ I said suspiciously, squinting my eyes at her. ‘Rose, did you just break into the library? If so, what for? I hope you haven’t been to the Restricted Section…’

                ‘For Merlin’s sake, Hermione,’ she groaned, leaning towards me. ‘Shush. Someone may hear you and we’ll be in trouble.’

                ‘That’s not very smart to bring the book from the Restricted Section in here, don’t you think?’ Ron and Harry were watching us carefully. None of them said anything and partly I knew why. Harry seemed to have a crush on Rose from a very long time. Ron saw it as well. Only a blind wouldn’t be able to see it. ‘Say something!’

                ‘Ummm -,’ Ron nudged Harry with his elbow but he didn’t say anything. I rolled my eyes, disappointed with them both.

                ‘Anyway, what is it? I hope it’s not related to the Dark Arts,’ but I could recognise from her look that it was the book on the Dark Arts. ‘Rose, what would your grandpa say if he found out?’

                ‘This is a book on _SECRETS of the DARKEST Arts_ ,’ she said barely audibly. ‘I’ve found the name of my dad on the lending record. He’s lent exactly the very same book when he was at Hogwarts.’

                ‘Rose, I hope you remember that you're an unregistered Animagus,’ I said, barely preventing myself from shouting at her. ‘Why did you even take it?’ In a response she shrugged her shoulders, ‘Merlin, Rose. Put it in your bag or something. You’re not supposed to have it in the first place.’

                ‘Can you stop arguing over a book?’ Harry asked. ‘She lent it. So what? She wanted to lend it so she did –‘

                ‘She didn’t lend it, Harry!’ I noticed. This time my voice was very firm, ‘She took it!’

                ‘So what? It’s just a book!’ he called out. ‘Hermione, relax.’

                ‘It’s not just a BOOK. It’s a book from the Restricted Section. Have you got any idea what trouble she might be in if Madam Pince will notice that the book has disappeared?’ Harry looked at Rose without word but his look was saying everything. He was troubled. He didn’t support taking a book from the library without anyone’s permission however he understood Rose that she had wanted to find out more about her father. If he knew more about his he’d do it as well. On the other hand, he despised the Dark Arts and Rose’s interest in them was making him anxious.

                ‘Rose, you should give it back,’ said Ron suddenly. ‘Hermione’s right. It’s kind of illegal…’

                ‘Rose, is it not enough for you that you’re an unregistered animagus?’ I asked as she was having her breakfast: cereals with milk, ‘You want to have more trouble?’

                ‘Will you tell anyone?’ she asked, deciding to hide a book in her bag. We looked at her, bewildered then replied that of course we would never tell anyone. ‘So there’s nothing to worry about, right?’ suddenly, something no one expected happened. MALFOY AND HIS TWO MONKEYS APPROACHED OUR TABLE AND STOOD BEHIND ROSE SO HE COULD TELL HER:

                ‘I know about you,’ Rose stopped eating her cereals. Her face went white as she shut down her eyes, thinking very intensively. Turned around towards Malfoy as all of the sudden the whole table went silent to observe the scene.

                ‘Get out of here, Malfoy,’ said Ron, getting up. Harry joined him, standing next to him and crossing his arms. At the same moment Rose got up, passed Harry and stood in front of Malfoy face to face.

                ‘What do you mean?’ she asked. Something gave me that feeling it wasn’t gonna end well.

                ‘You and your sick family. All this time Dumbledore tried to hush it all up,’ he was saying, ‘But everyone will find out soon. Changing your name to protect you from your infamous father,’ I got up immediately, knowing what he was about to say.

                ‘Shut up, Malfoy,’ I said sharply, seeing Rose’s grandfather and other teachers watching us behind their table.

                ‘Or what? Are you gonna _beat me up_ , Granger?’ he smirked. ‘You’re not gonna do anything when everyone’s looking. Even you,’ he said to Rose, ‘while Dumbledore’s looking. If you do, my father will hear about this.’

                ‘Fuck your vicious father, Malfoy,’ she snapped at him. I had grabbed her arm firmly to hold her before she did something stupid. Malfoy’s face expression turned into a shocked one, ‘If you’re gonna insult my grandfather once again in front of me or my friends, or anyone and I’ll hear about this I promise you to take care of it properly.’

                ‘Are you threatening me?’ he asked. Boys were standing next to us ready to interfere if Malfoy would do anything. All of the sudden, we were joined by Fred and George.

                ‘No, I’m just warning you,’ she replied. ‘You think it’ll hurt me if you say about my father? I am his daughter and yes, I was named Evenhart when I was born and yes, my grandfather changed my last name to protect me from my infamous father’s name but you have no right, Malfoy, to bring it up. If you tell anyone and ruin my grandfather’s reputation I promise I’ll find you and I will know no mercy.’

                Suddenly, we heard footsteps. Professor McGonagall and Snape were heading towards us. We must have been standing there long enough to catch their attention, so they had decided to move from their seats and approached us.

                ‘What’s going on here?’ asked McGonagall.

                ‘Malfoy was insulting Rose and professor Dumbledore,’ said Harry immediately.

                ‘She was threatening me!’ Malfoy called out, pointing at Rose. ‘And again she will get away with it because she’s the Headmaster’s granddaughter!’

                ‘You have no class!’ Rose shouted, offended. Her arms crossed across her chest. ‘He called my family _sick_!’

                ‘Granger threatened me as well! Crabbe, Goyle, isn’t that true?’ he asked his bodyguards who nodded dutifully like dogs.

                ‘That’s not true!’ I protested at once, outraged, turning my eyes on professor McGonagall. ‘I just told him to keep his mouth shut. He was insulting my friend!’

                ‘Enough!’ Snape snarled, looking at all of us. The whole Great Hall was listening. I could see Harry taking a glance at the teacher’s table. Professors Dumbledore, Lupin and even Hagrid were watching us. ‘Malfoy, detention and minus ten points from Slytherin. Dumbledore, you earned yourself detention as well.’

                ‘For what?!’ Harry burst out. ‘For defending her family’s honour?!’

                ‘Potter, do not meddle,’ said McGonagall, then turned to Snape, ‘Severus, I do think this is a bit exaggerated. We have no proof that Rose threatened to Mr Malfoy –‘

                ‘She wasn’t threatening him!’ Fred and George said at once, then both nodded at Malfoy, ‘He started all of this!’

                ‘That’s not true, professor!’ Malfoy lied again.

                ‘SILENCE!’ Snape shouted. I hated when he was shouting, it made him even scarier. I dropped my head down to look at the floor and not to think about what would may happen. I couldn’t get detention, I had never got a detention! ‘I will see you one more time or hear about any fight between you two I promise I’ll punish both of you.’

                ‘Severus, I think I am the Head of Gryffindor House and it lies in my attribution to decide about the punishment for any of my students,’ said McGonagall, looking at him sternly. ‘Ms Granger, Mr Potter, and you three,’ she said, pointing at Ron and his brothers, ‘you can go away. You both as well, please,’ she turned to Crabbe and Goyle. We sat back on our seats. ‘You have no detention, Rose,’ I heard.

                ‘Thank you, professor,’ Rose replied, then took her seat between me and Harry. I heard her sigh with relief.

                ‘But you, Mr Malfoy, have to know the consequences,’ she turned to that slithery rat. At that moment, I really wanted to strangle him with my bare hands. As everyone finally returned to having their breakfast I heard all the students at the table either muttering or talking to each other about what had just happened.

                ‘Son of a -,’ Harry stopped himself as he saw my look. ‘If McGonagall wouldn’t show up I’d beat him up. Seriously.’

                ‘Thanks for holding me down. I tend to get – aggressive sometimes.’

                ‘We’ve noticed,’ our trio said at once and laughed at each other.


	4. The Grim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write to breathe.

It was Friday, and Rose along with Harry were before their Quidditch tryouts. When the team members started to fly out onto the pitch, Rose grabbed Harry’s arm and said, ‘There’s the Killing Curse in that book.’ Potter looked at her, bewildered, and as she had mentioned the Killing Curse he felt confused.

                ‘I – I’ve changed my mind. I don’t wanna kill anyone. I don’t wanna be like Voldemort,’ he replied and after those words he flew out onto the pitch as well. Rose sighed and followed his steps, resigned. They were supposed to play with Hufflepuff in a couple of days and Oliver Wood seemed very determined to win the match, somehow even more determined than others.

                ‘Is he always like this?’ asked Rose, flying up to Fred and George and nodding at Oliver who was giving orders almost to everyone.

                ‘Most of the time. He’s very ambitious.’

                ‘I’d even say he’s too ambitious,’ Rose muttered, then flew away to find herself next to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. The tryouts were recommenced and even when the sky turned grim and cloudy as if to warn the players of upcoming rain, Oliver Wood did not stop the game.

                ‘GIMME THAT QUAFFEL!’ Rose called out to Angelina who was flying towards the goalposts which were guarded by Wood. But Angelina Johnson seemed to not listen to Rose at all and when she was about to score, the Quaffel was taken by Oliver Wood. ‘What the Hell are you doin’?!’ Rose shouted at her.

                ‘Relax, just wanted to give it a try,’ Angelina replied. Her hazel eyes fixed on the Headmaster’s granddaughter who only took a deep breath and shook her head, then flew away from Angelina.

                ‘One more time she does that and I’m gonna smash her head onto that goal post,’ Rose was hissing furiously to Harry as they were on their way to the common room. ‘Did you hear her? Did you – but did you hear what she said? _‘I just wanted to give it a try’_ ,’ she repeated with Angelina’s voice.

                ‘Rose, calm down. It was just a tryout, nothing serious. It didn’t happen at the match, for Merlin’s sake. You’re reacting too aggressively –‘

‘There are only three days left to our match with Hufflepuff and if we lose we’re _doomed_ ,’ Rose said with gloomy voice which she was using when telling the ghost stories. Harry could not prevent himself from bursting into laugh.

When they entered the common room they saw Hermione and Ron sitting on the couch. The former was clearly explaining something to the latter. And that something turned out to be how to write their next Transfiguration essay.

‘Look at them,’ Rose said sweetly to Harry. ‘What a beautiful couple,’ Potter grinned and at the same while Hermione looked up at them and gave them a glare. ‘I was joking.’

‘I hope so.’

While Harry and Ron were chattering loudly next to them, Hermione still emerged in reading the book, Rose said to her quietly, ‘Can we talk? But maybe not here.’

Hermione looked at her suspiciously, but nodded and followed the Headmaster’s granddaughter. They went upstairs to the dorm and came to halt in front of its staircase. Rose had closed the door behind them and with the corner of her eye looked up to check if someone wasn’t coming.

‘How did you know – How did you find out about my father?’

Hermione’s face expression turned into a surprised one. She let out a short _oh_ , then bit her lower lip, confused. Her cheeks went slightly pink as she started to say, ‘Well – um – I was looking for something under my bed and I’ve noticed your diary lying on the ground. So, I picked it up and put it down but clumsily because it fell off and opened. I thought it was a book and I – I thought –‘ she sighed, ashamed.

‘You were wondering what I might be reading.’

Hermione nodded, embarrassed and told her, ‘Rose, I’m really sorry. I promise no one will find out, I won’t tell anyone. I didn’t know it was your diary. I’ve just seen the front page and -,’ Hermione sighed again. ‘I’ve heard about David Evenhart before. Maybe you won’t believe but before you and Harry came back I had talked to Ron about him. I didn’t start that talk,’ she said immediately as she saw shock on Rose’s face. ‘He did. He said that David Evenhart was the only Death Eater, besides Black, who’s murdered more than ten people in person with one curse.’

‘I’m sorry you’ve found out. I – I wanted to keep it a secret. My grandpa tried to do it all his life after – after my parents’ death. He changed my last name to Dumbledore so no one would suspect anything. No one knows besides the press, of course, and some people in the Ministry. My grandpa and the Ministry do their best to prevent the press from publishing articles mentioning David Evenhart as my father, they do everything to hush it up.

‘Fudge is my grandpa’s good friend. He’d do anything for him, seriously. Two years ago I found in the library archive an article about my father, what he’d done. I – I – I just can’t let anyone know not because of me, because I’d survive it but because of my grandpa. All this time, he was doing and still does everything he can so my father’s name won’t be mentioned anywhere, that people won’t find out.’

Hermione was looking at her friend with sympathy to after a while approach Rose and hug her.

‘Don’t worry, Rose. I’m here for you, remember that. You can tell me everything, you know about it, don’t you? You know you can trust me. No one will find out, I swear I won’t tell anyone.’

‘Thank you, Mione. It’s good to have a friend like you,’ as they were standing, hugging like that for five minutes Rose asked, ‘How do you think Malfoy found out?’

‘His father told him for sure. Remember what he’s done a year ago?’ Lucius Malfoy slipped Tom Riddle’s diary to Ginny Weasley’s cauldron. The power of diary possessed her and Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets at Voldemort’s order. ‘I wouldn’t be surprised if Lucius Malfoy turned out to be a Death Eater as well.’

‘He was. My father writes about him in his diary.’

‘Here you go.’

 

‘Oh, dear!’ she let out, petrified. Her hands were shaking as if she had touched a cursed object. Professor Trelawney looked at Harry with fear in her eyes and said, ‘You’ve got - the grim.’

Potter wrinkled his forehead, not understanding why professor Trelawney was acting that way, why she was shaking, terrified. ‘What? The grim? What is the grim?’ asked someone from the back.

‘The grim predicts a danger. It’s an omen. An omen of death.’

Harry’s face expression turned into confused one. Holding the tea cup, he was staring blankly at the dog formed from tea leaves. ‘Don’t worry, Harry,’ said Hermione to her friend as they left the Divination classroom and headed downstairs towards the exit. ‘Don’t believe everything you hear or see. Keep a distance from it, especially if it’s _divination_ ,’ she snorted.

‘I wouldn’t be so sure,’ Ron turned to them, serious. ‘Have you seen her face? She was terrified.’

‘Besides, Rose said herself that professor Dumbledore does not take it seriously,’ she noticed, talking about Rose’s grandpa’s approach to Divination art and ignoring Ron’s reply completely. They left the corridor to head down the staircase towards the Transfiguration classroom, ‘It’d better to try to forget it and concentrate on our next class. We’re supposed to talk about metamorphagi,’ saying that everyone looked at Rose with a smile. She had already been standing at the door and waiting for them, ‘And Animagi.’

‘Animagi are cool,’ Ron said. ‘I always wanted to become one.’

‘Maybe you should,’ Rose told him, smiling at him. Even though Rose did not like Ron too much she could say that sometimes there were moments when she was taking him for the funniest person in the world and a good friend.

‘Nah, it’s too dangerous. Fred and George told me that if the process goes wrong you may remain Animagus for ever, or be half-animagus half-human. I wouldn’t want that.’

Hermione was giving Rose a warning look. She didn’t want the boys to know how they might become Animagi, because as Ron said it was very dangerous. But Rose seemed to not care at all, ‘I managed to do it, so I think you oughtta give it a try.’

‘YOU ARE AN ANIMAGUS?’ Ron called out, bewildered but Hermione shushed him at once. ‘Sorry. You’re an Animagus?’ he repeated, this time whispering. Rose nodded. ‘Cool! What kind of?’

‘A panther.’ The boys let out a short _wow_ , amazed. The students of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were heading towards the Transfiguration classroom in which McGonagall was expecting them.

Professor McGonagall greeted her students and as they opened their books she began the lecture on Animagi. To demonstrate the concept she turned into a cat and then back to her human form.

‘Why are you so gloomy today?’ she asked, seeing face expression of Gryffindor students. ‘Not that I am concerned but it is the first time when I got no applause from the class for my transformation.’

‘We had Divination class,’ Ron started to say, worried, looking at Harry, ‘and professor Trelawney –‘

‘Let me guess. She predicted your death, Potter?’ Harry nodded quite sadly. ‘Don’t worry. She predicts death of a student each year and none of them has died so far. But if you do you won’t have to submit your assignment.’

Harry grinned as the classroom was suddenly filled with laughter and professor McGonagall continued, ‘The Divination is a very complex and narrow branch of magic. Most of its prophecies or predictions, however you call it, never happen. And professor Trelawney is – very – unique.’

 

**ROSE**

 

‘Can anyone tell me the difference between metamorphagus and Animagus?’ McGonagall asked. It was no surprise that Hermione’s hand went up in the air at once. ‘Miss Granger, please.’

                ‘A wizard is a metamorphagus when he’s born with this ability, you cannot learn it. He can change into other people while a wizard, who’s an Animagus, can only turn into an animal and this ability can be learnt.’

                ‘Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor,’ said professor McGonagall. I looked at Harry and winked at him, giving him a knowing glance.

                ‘They can be both!’ Harry called out immediately.

                ‘Very good, Mr Potter. Take another five points to Gryffindor,’ McGonagall looked at him, astonished. ‘It is very unusual but it can happen that a wizard or a witch can be a metamorphagus and Animagus at the same time. While metamorphagus ability is gotten only people, who are good at controlling this skill, can very easily become Animagi,’ she went on, ‘However, mind you that you must be a registered Animagus if you want to avoid the punishment.’

                ‘What’s the punishment?’ I asked, curious, leaning on my hand.

                ‘An imprisonment in Azkaban,’ as she replied my eyes turned into the size of tennis balls. ‘Is this surprising for you, Miss Dumbledore?’

                ‘Well – yeah,’ I let out, not really realising what kind of language I was using. As Hermione said later on it was a bit unprofessional talking like a _dude_ to professor McGonagall.  ‘It’s not a crime to be an Animagus, right? Why do they send to Azkaban for being unregistered then?’

                ‘The Ministry has to keep a track on Animagi to be sure the wizards do not abuse their ability. Probably because being an Animagus may be used for malicious purposes.’

                ‘Like what?’ McGonagall smiled, clearly being glad I was finally asking her questions on Transfiguration.

                ‘Miss Dumbledore, there are so many examples that it’d take at least an hour to mention them all.’

                ‘Give me just one, professor.’

                ‘Very well. Imagine someone wants to commit a crime. He can turn into an animal and sneak in somewhere remaining unnoticed. Can steal something precious or kill someone, then use his ability to escape so the Ministry will not know who committed the crime and he’d stay free.’

            I hadn’t thought about it that way, but had to admit that professor McGonagall’s words seemed quite rational. After class were dismissed along with Harry, Ron and Hermione I headed for the next ones with professor Lupin.

                ‘I love this man,’ I said. ‘Honestly, he’s amazing.’

                ‘He’s legit,’ Harry added with a grin. ‘I hope he’ll stay here ‘til the end of our education. Imagine having DADA every year with him. Finally, we’d be learning something new! There would be no stupid or dangerous guy who’d want to - kill me.’

 

**NARRATOR’S POV**

 

                The students took their seats willingly, however only Gryffindors seemed excited about upcoming lesson with professor Lupin. What a surprise it was when professor Severus Snape entered the classroom, waved his wand closing the door and shutting down the shutters. All of a sudden a projector rolled down from the ceiling. The classroom was filled with dead silence.

                ‘Open the books on the page 394.’

                Rose wrinkled her forehead and frowned her eyebrows, giving her uncle an interrogative look but he only raised his eyebrows and asked, ‘Is there any problem, Miss Dumbledore?’

                ‘No, of course not. I – I just – where’s professor Lupin?’ she asked, not being able to hide her curiosity any longer.

                ‘Did he quit?’ Harry added immediately, a bit shocked and terrified.

                ‘I wish,’ Severus muttered under his breath, then turned his eyes on Lily’s son. ‘Don’t fear, Potter. For your information, your beloved professor got sick and is indisposed. Now, open the book on the page 394,’ he repeated, wandering between the rows of desks and watching the students. He got irritated as saw Ronald Weasley turning pages slowly as a slime. He waved his wand and Ron’s book opened immediately on the mentioned before page.

                ‘Werewolves?’ asked Ron, petrified.

                ‘But professor, we’ve just started the chapter on the Grindylows,’ Hermione said. ‘Shouldn’t we continue –,’ but only when Severus glared at her Hermione Granger went silent at once and Snape was able to start the lecture on werewolves.

                ‘If they can communicate only with each other,’ Rose started, ‘does it mean that if I imitated the werewolf’s voice it’d take me for a werewolf?’ the class was silent. Some of the students seemed to take Rose’s question very serious while the others wanted to laugh at it.

                ‘How do you even come up with such ideas, Miss Dumbledore?’

                ‘They just come up,’ Rose replied, shrugging her shoulders. ‘No, but I’m serious. Would it?’

                ‘If your imitation was good enough then why not? But mind you, Miss Dumbledore, that this would be very very dangerous,’ said professor Snape, approaching Rose and Hermione’s desk slowly. ‘Definitely, if it realizes you won’t come out of it alive,’ he looked at her with anger but also worry in his eyes, ‘Would you give it a try?’

                ‘No?’

                ‘Was that a question, Miss Dumbledore?’

                ‘No.’

                ‘ _Would you give it a try?_ ’ Rose was imitating professor Snape’s voice as together with her friends she was walking towards their dormitory. ‘ _It would be very very dangerous. Was that a question?_ No, it was an order,’ she said, laughing along with Ron. Harry did not seem to be in a mood to laugh, Hermione was only shaking her head with disapproval.

                ‘I hope it’s nothing serious,’ said he. His friends looked at him at the same moment questioningly. ‘Professor Lupin’s illness. I hope it’s nothing serious.’

                ‘Nah, don’t worry, mate. Madam Pomfrey’s Pepperup potion will set him up immediately,’ Ron said. Hermione was the only one who wasn’t saying anything. When Rose looked at her she seemed to think about something very intensively.

                ‘What’s this?’ Rose asked as Harry gave her a small piece of parchment as he and Rose were in the common room sitting on the couch. Potter only nodded at it to let Rose know she should open it. It was a moving drawing of Harry flying on the broom during upcoming Quidditch match and being hit by the thunder. ‘Let me guess. Draco Rat-Faced Malfoy?’

                ‘Yep.’

                ‘Why are you showing me this?’ Harry had looked at her, surprised, before she added, ‘Besides the fact that I’m your friend and solidarize with you against Malfoy but in the end it’s just a drawing.’

                ‘I was wondering if you hadn’t received something similar from him.’

                ‘No, you would notice if I did,’ Harry gave her an interrogative look. ‘I’d set it on fire or throw it at him and Snape would give me detention.’

                Rose and Harry were lying on the couch, discussing the match with the Hufflepuffs.  As time passed by they were barely able to keep their eyes open, so both decided to go to sleep. Before they departed to their dormitories Harry asked, ‘Rose, have you seen any Dementor around so far?’

                ‘No and to be honest, Harry, I hope I never will. Goodnight, Harry.’

                ‘Goodnight.’


	5. The Match

The heavy rain was falling down the dark cloudy sky while the Gryffindors were playing the Quidditch match against the Hufflepuffs. The students were clapping and cheering on their teams, standing under umbrellas and wearing rain macs.

                ‘GO, HARRY! GO, HARRY!’ Hermione and Ron were shouting as Harry James Potter was flying up next to them following Cedric Diggory who had noticed the Snitch. ‘GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!’ the students were stamping their foots on the wooden floor, chanting the name of their team.

                Harry’s glasses were enchanted that he was able to see through the rain everything in front of and around him. He saw Rose who was about to score again before one of the Hufflepuffs almost  threw her off the broom. With his eyes Harry was looking for the Snitch and Seeker of the Hufflepuff but could not see any of them anywhere. Just then suddenly, the Golden Snitch appeared in front of his face.

                ‘Come here,’ he said, trying to catch it but the Snitch managed to fly away sooner than anyone would expect. Harry followed it along with Cedric, passing the platforms of the teachers. Before he flew by he had been able to see Rose’s grandpa and professor McGonagall leaning out and looking back at him.

                He looked at Cedric who at the same moment was struck by lightning and fell off the broom. Harry’s heart jumped up, starting to beat very fast. He had to concentrate on the game which in that kind of weather was almost impossible to win, but he knew he had to catch the snitch. He was so close, he reached out to grab it when the Snitch flew down and the sky thundered again. The boy noticed one of the clouds turned its form into a dog. Into a grim. When he looked around he saw a dark figure flying towards him. He recognised it immediately, the very same figure had appeared and attacked him on the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year. His heart stopped for a while until he calmed down and his instincts prompted him to fly down to avoid the Dementor.

                But the guard of Azkaban was following him. Within time there was more of them. When Harry managed to avoid another one the next one turned up in front of his face to start feeding on his soul.

                Potter was falling down the pitch, unconscious. Rose was about to catch the Quaffel when heard the screams of the crowd. People were pointing at the sky and that was when she saw her best friend falling down. She directed her broom up and within the blink of an eye she was catching him by his robe.

                The granddaughter of Hogwarts’ headmaster headed toward the ground to lay her friend down safely. All of the sudden, the crowd of the students screamed again. It sounded as if hundreds of lungs were ripped out from their chests. Rose turned around and saw the Dementor flying at her. In shock flew up hastily to escape it but the Dementor seemed to have too big appetite on her soul to let her fly away in peace.

                ‘Harry!’ Hermione called out, running up to him together with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Ginny. Some of the teachers sent by Albus Dumbledore had conjured up the stretchers and took the boy to the Hospital Wing.

                ‘We’re going with him!’ Ginny called out as she and the boys were leaving the pitch together with the teachers carrying Harry on the stretchers.

                ‘RON!’ Hermione screamed at him, petrified. ‘ROSE’S UP THERE! WE CAN’T JUST LEAVE HER LIKE THAT!’

                Meanwhile Rose was chased by at least five Dementors. She could not understand why they had attacked Harry and why they were chasing after her as if she was a criminal who had escaped from Azkaban. She wasn’t Sirius Black!

                Rose flew down towards the pitch and flew by the platform where her grandfather was standing together with professor McGonagall and Flitwick. ‘DO SOMETHING!’ she screamed at them as she knew the Dementor was still after her, behind her back. She came to a halt abruptly as she had heard her grandfather casting a Patronus charm. She breathed out with relief, when suddenly an invisible force banked her broom and she fell off it, screaming. It had been another Dementor.

                Dumbledore turned around but it was too late. Rose had hit the ground, unconscious. The Dementor was leaning over her about to kiss. An ineffable fury overwhelmed professor Albus Dumbledore. His eyes had never expressed such anger, such wrath before.

                ‘EXPECTO PATRONUM!’ he bellowed and the white phoenix flew out from his wand to attack Dementor and chase it away. He left the platform together with professor Flitwick and McGonagall and ran up to his granddaughter by whom Ron and Hermione were already sitting and trying to wake her up.

                ‘She’s unconscious. She’s not moving!’ Hermione screamed, petrified. Tears were leaking down her cheeks as she had grabbed her friend’s hand.

                ‘Rose, can you hear me?’ Albus asked but he got no reply. Rose’s eyes were closed and she herself was lying still. Dumbledore directed his wand at his granddaughter’s heart and that was when he found out how serious the situation was. ‘We must take her to St. Mungo’s. Now!’ Flitwick and McGonagall conjured up the stretchers while professor Dumbledore turned a Quaffel into a Portkey.

                ‘Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, please, go back to the castle. There’s nothing to watch,’ said McGonagall, caressing Hermione’s arm. After a while she grabbed for the Portkey along with professor Flitwick and Dumbledore and vanished.

                ‘BUT ROSE!’ Hermione yelled then nestled into her friend’s arms, crying.

 

                Harry James Potter started to open his eyes after heard one of his friends repeating his name over and over again. He did not know what was happening or what had happened. He was suffering from headache and pain in his whole body.

                As he opened his eyes he was unable to see anything until someone gave him his glasses. Harry saw his friends standing or sitting around him, he himself in the Hospital Wing. He looked at them interrogatively to after a while ask, ‘What happened?’

                ‘Mate, shit’s gone crazy,’ Ron started to say, ‘You fell off the broom, Rose caught you but the Dementors went after her. Dumbledore drove them away but one of them threw her off the broom. The man had a fit,’ Ron was saying, looking at the others at the same time, then back to Harry, ‘Don’t worry, she’s fine,’ he calmed him down at once as had seen his face expression. Harry was petrified.

                ‘The Dementors were banned entering the school grounds. I’d never seen Dumbledore so furious before,’ Hermione added, clearly worried, her arms folded across her chest.

                ‘But mate, there’s something you should know about,’ Ron said after a while, nodding at Fred who was carrying a heavy piece of material. ‘When you fell off your broom kinda – it hit the Whomping Willow and now,’ Ron unrolled the material, ‘well, it looks like this.’

                Harry felt a pang. His heart literally hurt him, he felt as if was about to burst into tears. His favourite broom, the present from professor McGonagall was destroyed. He had no tool to play Quidditch now. He felt as if he had lost a part of himself. In addition, Hermione decided to speak out on a very important thing. She had been looking at Ron with the corner of her eye from a very long time but had said nothing.

                ‘Harry, there’s something else you should know,’ she said, sitting down next to her friend and grabbing his hand. ‘I know how painful it might be for you, we knew how painful it might be for you so we decided to not to tell you that but –‘

                ‘What? What happened?’ asked Potter, sitting up. His face expressed concern and worry. Hermione took a deep breath and sighed loudly before she confessed that, ‘Rose’s at St. Mungo’s.’

                Not only stopped Harry’s heart but also his mind was engulfed in emptiness. He felt nothing, not even fear or despair. He didn’t know what to feel, what to say, words stuck in his throat unable to leave it. Ron, seeing his friend’s confusion said, ‘We don’t know anything. We were there when Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick used the portkey and took her but we know nothing.’

 

                ‘It’s a shame that the broom has been destroyed,’ said professor Lupin as he was having a stroll along with James’s son on the castle grounds. ‘Are you sure that there’s nothing that can be done to fix it?’ Potter shook his head with sadness.

                ‘Unfortunately not. Nothing can fix it. But that’s not the most important thing. I’m very worried about Rose. Professor McGonagall told us that she was critical.’

                ‘I’m very sorry to hear that, Harry. I hope she’ll get better soon.’

                ‘Why the Dementors attacked us? We’ve done nothing to provoke them. We were just playing a match.’

                ‘Usually, when someone visits Azkaban the Dementors are guarding the cells. They shouldn’t have attacked you in the first place on the train, and during the latest match.’

                ‘So, why did they?’

                ‘The Dementors are very complicated creatures, Harry. They feed on traumas, pain and leave the person with nothing but emptiness and cold. They are not only terrifying and dangerous but also unpredictable as you can see. They feed on human’s fears, on human’s soul. This is what keeps them alive.’

                ‘Could you, professor – I was wondering if you could teach me how to defend from them?’

                Lupin looked at him with a smile, bewildered, ‘You want me to teach you Patronus charm?’

                ‘You used it to chase them away, right? I wanna do it as well. I want to be able to protect myself and you’re the best teacher of DADA we’ve had so far,’ Lupin looked at him, beaming, ‘Please?’

                ‘Alright, Harry. I will teach you but after Christmas. I need a break, I have to rest after latest events,’ Potter grinned, happy with hearing the professor’s decision. He seemed to understand the boy like no one else had before. Harry felt as if he could talk to Remus Lupin about anything and he wouldn’t judge him.

                ‘Harry, I know you may not like what I’m about to say right now,’ he started. The boy looked at him, surprised, ‘but you must be very careful around Rose. She’s professor Dumbledore’s granddaughter but it doesn’t change the fact that she’s also the daughter one of the most passionate followers of Lord Voldemort.’

                ‘But Rose’s father’s dead.’

                ‘That’s true, Harry, but genes live on.’

                ‘Rose’s not like him. At all. I know her and I know she’s not,’ said Potter firmly. ‘Rose’s a good person. Maybe sometimes she has a knack for doing illegal things but – but she’s good. She’s my best friend and excuse me, professor, but this is ridiculous!’

                ‘Harry, please, listen to me,’ he said calmly. ‘Rose’s may not be like her father but she’s Evenhart after all. I just want you to be careful, especially now when Sirius Black is out of Azkaban.’

                ‘I hope you don’t want to tell me that Rose might be involved in this?’ Harry asked, amused, and Lupin laughed himself.

                ‘Of course not, Harry. I myself wouldn’t even believe that. Rose’s powerful, just want you to be careful.’

                ‘I know she’s powerful. She’s professor Dumbledore’s granddaughter after all. Do you – do you think that Voldemort was right to be afraid of her?’

                ‘And what do you think?’

                ‘I think – I think he was right,’ Lupin nodded a few times, his eyebrows raised.

                ‘Harry, can I ask you something?’ Potter nodded. ‘Why didn’t you ask her for teaching you how to conjure a Patronus?’

                ‘I – I – I never thought about it,’ the boy admitted, then smiled at the memory he was thinking of. ‘I thought – if using the other memory, the one of my mum, won’t help I’m gonna use another one. Another which is also a happy one. It – it happened during first year. It was very early that day and I was talking to Rose in the common room. We both couldn’t sleep,’ Lupin smiled, looking at the view in front of his eyes. The field of trees seems to spread to the end of the world. ‘We talked about our parents, why they’d died and I think that when we discovered how much we have in common. I remember her smiling and taking my hand… It was – It was the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. I mean it wasn’t the kindest but it was in a different sense.’

                ‘I think I know what you mean, Harry. I think I know what you mean. Before saw her boggart I’d been sure it won’t be Voldemort, but I was astonished to see she’s afraid to lose someone and that person was and still is her grandfather. The only thing I was surprised of was that she was standing there still, unable to move. That fear on her face –‘

                ‘And this surprises you, professor, because it shows that she has feelings?’ Remus chuckled. ‘No, I’m being serious. You’re talking about her as if she was some kind of a monster. As if she was bad.’

                ‘No, Harry. I’ve never said she is a monster… I knew her father and –‘

                ‘You knew him? You knew my parents and Rose’s parents?’

                ‘Of course, Harry. Her mother was in Gryffindor as well. She was best friends with your mother. We knew Rosalie, of course we knew. Who didn’t know the daughter of Albus Dumbledore?’ the boy smiled under his breath. ‘Ah, Rosalie…,’ Remus said, looking at the cloudy sky above them. ‘Yes, Rosalie… But it’s not about her, Harry.‘

                ‘No, but I’m interested. I’d like to listen. I’ve heard my father and Rose’s father hated each other, is that true?’

                ‘Hated? Harry, they were the worst enemies! No one was able to believe that Rosalie dated David Evenhart. He was a horrible person, Harry, believe me. You wouldn’t like to meet him. Maybe I shouldn’t say it but sometimes I think that’s good he’s dead, you know?

                ‘James and David Evenhart could bump onto each other every day and every meeting of theirs ended with a fight. Every meeting, Harry. When I say _every_ I mean it. They were even fighting when had detention together. Imagine, when McGonagall punished them both with detention and they appear in her office and start fighting each other. For a while I thought that someday their fights gonna end up with your father’s death.’

                ‘My father’s death?’ Harry repeated, bewildered.

                ‘David Evenhart was unpredictable. You never knew whether he will dare to cast a curse or not. I think you know why his name’s so infamous,’ Harry nodded, standing next to professor Lupin. ‘That was one of the biggest massacres our world has ever seen, Harry. Done by only one man. Only one man has killed sixty innocent human beings,’ Remus sighed, then turned his eyes on Potter. ‘Tell me, Harry, when you said that Rose _has a knack for doing illegal things_ , what did you mean?’

                ‘I -,’ Harry’s voice was unable to get out of his throat as if someone stopped its leaving. ‘I -,’ he repeated blankly, looking at professor Lupin who was smiling thinly.

                ‘You what, Harry?’ but he was at loss for words. ‘I’ve heard Ron Weasley on the train that day and you talking about the killing curse. Do you really think it’s not dangerous?’ but Harry still wasn’t replying, ‘Harry, please, promise me something. You’ll keep away from the dark arts and Sirius Black, and you won’t be looking for him. Aright?’ but Harry was quiet, ‘Harry, promise me.’

                ‘Alright, I promise.’


	6. Chapter 6

For three weeks professor Albus Dumbledore was leading life of a melancholy man, not being able to concentrate on anything else than his granddaughter’s health. Rose woke up after five days, her memory was damaged so she was unable to remember who she was, who Dumbledore was, what a wizarding world was. Within days her memory returned but not fully, and besides that she had both legs broken.

                ‘I cannot even go pee. This is embarrassing,’ she said. ‘I have no idea how much time it’ll take my bones to regrow. They are not telling me anything as if it wasn’t my health!’ she said to her grandpa as he was sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed. ‘Have you ever been in a situation like this?’

                ‘No, I’ve never been in a such situation. Your Healer says it will last only five days more ‘til the bones will regrow fully.’

                ‘FIVE DAYS? Madam Pomfrey was able to cure Harry’s arm in a week! It’s been months!’ she called out, devastated.

                ‘Oh, you remember that. Very good… First Rosie, as you’ve noticed it was only one arm while your both legs are broken. You must give it some time.’

                ‘I’m skipping classes, grandpa. I hate saying it but I miss Hogwarts,’ Dumbledore chuckled. ‘Grandpa, when I was in coma I had a dream. I was walking down the street, it was very dark and then I saw him. I saw a boy, who seems to be familiar as if I had seen him somewhere before. The boy said a word.’

                ‘What word?’ Dumbledore had wrinkled his forehead and frowned white eyebrows, looking at his granddaughter with curiosity.

                ‘Solum.’

                ‘Solum?’ he repeated, surprised. ‘It’s a Latin word, means _lonely_.’

                ‘What do you think it meant?’ asked Rose. Her grandfather looked at her with the corner of his right eye, wondering, ‘Sometimes dreams, my dear Rosie, have no meaning.’

 

*

 

As Rose returned to school from St. Mungo’s some would consider her behaviour weird. She did not spend as much time with her friends as had used to, especially when Ron Weasley was around. She found herself to become friends with Slytherins. Of course, it did not pass under Draco Malfoy’s nose…

                ‘Well, well, well. Look who’s here,’ said his voice behind Rose’s back as she was talking to Miranda Blake and her friend, Blaise Zabini. ‘The granddaughter of the almighty Albus Dumbledore. Or rather a daughter of a –‘

                ‘Shut the fuck up!’ Miranda said as Rose had turned around towards Draco. She and Zabini stood next to her in a protective position. Blaise folded arms across his chest while Miranda was holding her wand in ready.

                Not so long time ago they had been standing in front of the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, speaking about class, upcoming new projects, tense relations in their Houses, pulling each other’s legs. Blaise and Miranda had been wearing their robes as they hadn’t been done with their class yet as opposed to Rose who had been wearing black combat boots, a shirt, her coat with Hogwarts buttons and Forbidden Forest’s image on the back. She had been after class and could enjoy her spare time fully, but it had had to be spoiled by Draco Lucius Malfoy. The person who seemed to hate Rose the most, not the same way he hated Harry Potter, mud-bloods or blood traitors. Hatred towards Rose was different, it was pure.

                Rose did not really understand what just had happened. Malfoy and his monkeys had approached her and two other Slytherins had stood for her. Malfoy had been about to call her _the daughter of the murderer_ but Miranda stopped him. _Why? Does she know?_ Rose was wondering.

                ‘You? You two?’ asked Draco, raising his eyebrows. ‘Blake? Zabini?’ he shook his head, smacking his lips. ‘That’s very bad of you. Very very bad of you. You’re with this?’ he asked them, looking at Rose with disgust in his eyes. ‘With a Gryffindor?’

                ‘Yeah, and what?’ asked Miranda, shrugging her shoulders and raising her eyebrows. ‘What are you gonna do to us? Blaise, go and get professor Snape.’ The blond-haired-boy gritted his teeth then called out to his two monkeys named Crabbe and Goyle, ‘Come on, let’s go.’

                Together with Miranda and Blaise, Rose was watching as Draco and his friends were heading towards the entrance to the Common Room. After a while she turned around and gave them an interrogative look, ‘Do you – Do you -?’

                ‘Know?’ Blaise asked then nodded. ‘Yeah, probably the whole school knows.’

                ‘What?!’ Rose felt a pang in her heart. She felt as if someone had stabbed her with a knife, had no idea how that information had leaked out and started to worry how it would influence her grandfather’s reputation in the wizarding community.

                ‘Draco told Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle told Millicent who told Pansy Parkinson –‘

                ‘Who told everyone from Slytherin and the news spread around.’

                Rose felt as ire overwhelmed her and all she wanted to do was to choke Pansy Parkinson to death, and spit at her face. The granddaughter of the headmaster gritted her teeth, hit the wall with an open hand and screamed, furious.

*

                ‘Congratulations, my dears. All of your demonstrations were very good and some of them very impressive,’ having said that professor Lupin looked at Harry and his group. ‘I can assure you that no one got below A,’ cheers and applause resounded in the classroom from the students. ‘So far,’ Lupin said, wagging his finger in joking manner then looked at his list and called out, ‘Only one group left, fantastic! And this is –?‘ at the very same moment Rose, Blaise and Miranda got up from their seats and headed towards the middle of the classroom. ‘Great! Amazing! What a combination!’ Lupin was looking at them, smiling and admiring. ‘I literally cannot wait what you’ve got for us. Good luck.’

                After saying that he took his seat at an empty desk in the very first row by the window. As he sat down, Miranda and Blaise looked at Rose who started to speak, ‘Before we start, I’d like to say a few words if I may,’ Rose looked at Lupin who nodded, and the students were all in ears. The Golden Trio looked at each other questioningly, then at Hermione only but she just shrugged her shoulders.

                ‘So, this morning I was wondering whether we are able to surprise you, because when we were planning our demonstration of defence we didn’t want it to be typical. So, I was wondering if any group was thinking the same way,’ Lupin laughed under his breath, shaking his head. ‘And after seeing all of your demonstrations I think no one did what we’re about to do, so we are very happy about that.

                ‘Our demonstration is different than others we’ve seen so far, so please, sisters witches and brothers wizards,’ after saying that Rose waved her wand to make all roller blinds go down to create a total darkness in the classroom which after a while was illumed by a beam of light from her wand. The beam went up in the air to the ceiling then turned bigger to enlighten the place where Rose was standing, ‘enjoy the show.’

                Rose stepped back, disappearing in the darkness and let Miranda and Blaise take the floor. Lupin was unable to hide his excitement, curiosity and admiration towards the beginning of the team’s demonstration. None of the students was able to hide their curiosity of what will happen next. Harry and Ron leaned forward to see better, a similar thing was done by Seamus and Dean. Only Hermione seemed a bit nervous about all of this. Rose and the Slytherins? She had mixed feelings.

                Rose was standing next to the desk, circled her wand and a short whish resounded in the classroom. Next, Blaise and Miranda emerged from the dark and stood in front of each other. They bowed down, turned around and distanced from each other.

                ‘Expelliarmus!’ an echo resounded around the classroom. Rose had casted an echo spell for a better effect.

                ‘Protego!’

                At the very same moment, a dense fog started to spread around the space where Blaise and Miranda was duelling. When it disappeared, everyone could see Rose standing in between.

                ‘Confundus!’ she called out, aiming at Miranda who started to look around not knowing why, but Rose was attacked by Blaise from behind.

                ‘Oppugno!’ the created sheets of paper turned into knives to attack Rose, but she _incendioed_ them. Burnt debris fell on the floor, Blaise aimed his wand at Miranda in front of whom Rose stood to conjure clouds of dark red smoke which would hide them, making it hardly possible for Blaise to locate them.

                ‘Obscuro!’ she called out, revealing herself. After a while Blaise had a blindfold over his eyes.  Miranda cast a reverse spell that got rid of the blindfold off Zabini’s eyes. For all that time the casted spells echoed around the classroom. ‘Fianto duri!’ Rose had pointed her wand skyward and a blueish white stream of light came out from her wand. While Blaise and Miranda were casting various charms on her she was protected by the shield, able to cast spells at them. For the first time Rose managed to do something no one had expected, what she had not expected. For the first time in her life, she used a non-verbal magic on Miranda by stunning her. She herself was under impression but did not let anyone see it.

                ‘Rennervate!’ Blaise had pointed his wand at Miranda lying on the ground and revived her, making her gasping for air.

                ‘They are amazing,’ someone said amongst the students. ‘This is brilliant. Wow.’

                Rose took off the shield and as the last streams of light disappeared and there was only one beam of light left floating in the air, she said, ‘Nox,’ and a complete darkness overcame the classroom. She waved her wand and the roller blinds went up and as the sunrays fell through the window, everyone started to applaud. Everyone, including Draco Malfoy who hadn’t a satisfied face expression.

                ‘You don’t seem happy,’ Ron noticed, looking at Hermione on what Harry grinned. ‘Jealous?’

                ‘It was a very good demonstration, I admit,’ she said, applauding along with the rest of the students. Lupin stood up and approached the group, still clapping. The three bent down in front of their classmates and smiled, knowing they had done well.

                ‘Okay, okay. Let’s calm down now, everyone,’ said Lupin, asking for stopping the applause. ‘I have to say, I did not expect – I did not expect seeing what I saw, but it was brilliant. If I got it right, you used sixteen spells which is a lot, really. That’s a lot as for third-years, I am under impression,’ Hermione rolled her eyes, deep down feeling hurt. If Rose had been in their group, their demonstration would have been as astounding as hers. ‘Of course, you get A’s and Rose, congratulations. Using a non-verbal spell in the age of thirteen is -,’ Lupin let out a deep breath,’ extraordinary, and _Fianto Duri_? It is a very complicated spell, where you have to concentrate not only on keeping the shield up but additionally, while casting other spells,’ he told the students, then looked at the group one more time, ‘Bravo.’

                ‘Thank you, professor,’ she replied, giving him a warm smile. Lupin was looking at her for a while, smiling as well. _Her smile is the same as Rosalie’s_ ,’ he thought. ‘ _A beautiful smile._ ’

                ‘Alright, thank you all for coming and participation. Class dismissed.’

 

*

The news of Blaise, Miranda and Rose’s success spread around the school very quickly, reaching not only students of other houses but also teachers themselves. Professor Dumbledore, having been informed about her granddaughter’s team performance and her casting a non-verbal spell, was filled with pride. He was wondering where Rose might be as he was replying to the letters from his friends. He looked out behind the window and saw the dense layers of snow which were covering Castle Grounds completely.

                Meanwhile, on the blanket casted by Miranda Rose and her friends were laying. Under the naked tree, on the snow and in front of the lake. They were breathing in the winter air, listening to the crows flying above them, enjoying the coolness touching uncovered parts of their faces.

                ‘Draco’s face expression was priceless,’ said Miranda, smiling widely and looking at the grey sky. ‘I love seeing him dumbfounded, as if he was kissed by a Muggle.’ Blaise and Rose replied her with laughter.

                ‘We did a good job.’

                All of the sudden, Rose said something none of them had expected to hear from her, at least not in such a short period of time, ‘I’ve never thought that I’ll say it to someone besides my family members but I love you, guys,’ Miranda and Blaise looked at her, bewildered. ‘For the first time, I feel that someone understands me, that even when I do not have to explain you just know what’s on my mind. I’d never felt a connection like this with anyone before, but with you – it’s – I feel like we were meant to meet each other.’

                ‘I was thinking about it as well,’ Miranda confessed, looking away back at the crows flying above. ‘But what about your other friends?’

                ‘They’re not my friends anymore. They do not understand me, Ronald Weasley thinks I’m mad. Especially, after half of Gryffindor house found out my father was a Death Eater.’

                ‘Mine was, too. He’s still in Azkaban,’ Miranda said, letting her emotions out. Finally, she found a female friend whom she could tell anything that was on her mind, ‘Mum says she still loves him, despite things he’s done but cannot accept it. Those were dark times,’ she noticed. ‘I wonder how it must have influenced her when dad was captured and sentenced. Imagine living with one person for so many years under one roof and suddenly, you find out something you never wanted to know and it destroys you.’

                ‘Do you have any siblings?’ Rose asked.

                ‘Yeah, my sister Remy is at her seventh year, and my brother works somewhere. I don’t even know what he does, no one knows. For some reason it’s a secret he cannot tell, so I deduce he must be somehow associated with the Ministry. Like an Unspeakable or something.’

                ‘What about you, Blaise?’

                ‘I have no siblings, I am the only child. My mother re-married over five times and every time her new husband ended up the same way.’

                ‘What way?’

                ‘They died,’ he said.

                ‘How?’

                ‘In mysterious circumstances, no one really knows. No one could explain it, weird case.’

                Rose blinked thrice, looking at him then asked, ‘Can I suggest something? I think your mum is sly.’

                ‘Yeah, I know but don’t tell anyone. I love my mum and besides, each of them left us a fortune so I don’t complain.’

                ‘I love mine, too,’ said Miranda after a while. ‘Which of us is more broken, do you think?’ but no one answered, ‘Anyway, it doesn’t really matter, does it?’ then she changed the topic, ‘Rose, if you have to choose who to save between us and Harry Potter, whom would you save?’

                ‘All of you.’

 

*

Within each next day Christmas were closer and closer, what meant also it was closer within each day to spend a day in Hogsmeade. Rose was sitting at the table in the Common Room, reading a book on creation of the spells and listened to the cracking fire, when all of the sudden she heard voices above her from the staircase, they were Harry’s, Ron’s and Hermione’s.

                ‘But there must be something you can do. Talk to McGonagall, maybe she will sign your permission,’ said Ron as they were heading towards the entrance. When they left the Common Room was started to think how awful Harry’s uncle and aunt were by not signing him permission to go to Hogsmeade for Christmas. Besides, Harry was staying for Christmas in Hogwarts, he couldn’t also go to Hogsmeade. Rose knew how stubborn professor McGonagall might be and it was rather improbable that she would sign Harry’s permission.

                Rose got up, took the book and left the Common Room for the seventh-floor corridor. It was deadly empty, there was no sound that could be heard, only silence. As she reached the statue of the griffin and was about to say the password, the statue moved to reveal a staircase on which stood professor Trelawney. Rose nodded at her and stepped on the stairs.

                ‘Grandpa?’ she slightly opened the door, peeping in and looking around but there was no Dumbledore in sight. Rose opened the door ajar and entered the office. ‘Grandpa, are you here? I wanted to talk to you.’ But no one answered. As Rose shut the door and approached the desk, Fawkes started chirping. ‘Hi, buddy. How are you? Are you hungry? I doubt so. I know grandpa feeds you almost all the time, you glutton,’ tenderly, Rose caressed his feathers then beak. ‘I missed you, you know? Did you miss me, too?’ Fawkes chirped. ‘Aw, that’s adorable. Do you know where grandpa is?’

                ‘Are you looking for me, Rosie?’ asked the voice. It was Albus Dumbledore walking down the staircase, holding an old book in his hand. ‘I’ve heard a bit of your talk with Fawkes. He’s not the only one who misses you,’ he winked. ‘How have you been doing?’

                ‘Great, thanks. And you?’

                ‘Great as well. Would you like a cup of tea?’

                ‘I’d love it,’ she said, hugging him. ‘I missed you, grandpa. I love you, you know that right?’

                ‘Of course, I do,’ Dumbledore replied, hugging her back. ‘I love you, too. Did something happen, Rosie?’

                ‘No, I just start to understand who is important in my life and how much they mean to me,’ she explained, not letting him go. She closed her eyes, breathing in his smell. He was redolent of home, a real home, a place where she felt safe and she never felt safer anywhere than in his arms.

                Albus was caressing his granddaughter’s hair as they were standing in hug in the next couple of minutes until they sat down at the table next to the window where teacups along with a pot, cookies and muffins had magically appeared. ‘Oh, wait. I almost forgot,’ Rose’s grandfather turned around and looked at the phonograph from which after a while soft classical Christmas music started to play.

                Rose smiled widely, biting a bit of her favourite vanilla muffin. They were drinking tea, indulging themselves with sweets and talking about school, Rose’s friends and funny stories that had happened to Dumbledore.

                ‘And then I stumbled. Ariana had never laughed so much in her entire life,’ he said. ‘I was a reckless boy back then, never considered things being dangerous. I did what I wanted and sometimes,’ he got bitter, ‘it didn’t end well.’

                ‘Grandpa, do you think that everything in life happens for a reason?’

                Dumbledore pondered on that question a while before answered, ‘Yes, I think so. When I recall all the good things and the bad things which happened to me I think what would be if they didn’t happen, you know?’ he sipped some tea and continued, ‘But then I know that if all those things hadn’t happened to me, probably I wouldn’t be where I am now and with whom I am now,’ Rose smiled at him and touched his hand to hold it. ‘Although some of those things were terrible and affected me deeply I know they were worth it. Why are you asking?’

                ‘I wish mum was with us. Sometimes I wonder how different my life would be if she and dad were alive. We would be spending Christmas together like a real family,’ Rose smiled thinly, feeling her eyes watering. ‘Why did it happen, grandpa?’ she asked with a broken voice. ‘Why did they have to die?’ Dumbledore’s eyes watered as well, his lips turned into a thin line. Wanted to answer his granddaughter’s question very much but simply, he did not know the answer. Suddenly, they both heard knock on the door but Dumbledore remained silent. Soon, knocking stopped and they continued their conversation.

                ‘Rosie, you know what is the only thing that keeps me alive?’ Rose looked up at him with tears leaking down her cheeks. ‘You. I cannot imagine what I’d do to myself if none of you had survived that night. I can’t imagine arriving there and see all of you -,’ Dumbledore interrupted and did not finish. He was not going to.


	7. New Friendship

‘Are you sure this is a good idea?’ asked Miranda when along with Blaise and Rose she was going deeper into the forest. It was dark, everyone was feasting before Christmas and only the three of them was absent.

                Miranda Blake was looking around the forest, lightning her way together with the friends. Rose had come up with a brilliant idea of creating a spell that would raise a person from the dead. Blaise and Miranda had not been sure whether carrying out experiments in the Forbidden Forest would be a good idea. However, they had decided to go with Rose.

                ‘Couldn’t come up with a better location. The evening is excellent time, because everyone’s in the Great Hall and no one will stop us.’

                ‘I can’t believe we’re actually gonna do this,’ said Blaise, looking behind to be sure no one was following them. ‘If anyone finds out we’ll be expelled.’

                ‘Mum’s gonna kill me,’ Miranda said, adjusting her black fox fur hat. As she exhaled she saw her breath, ‘It’s cold. I have mixed feelings about this, Rose.’

                ‘If we won’t try no one ever will. We have to be innovative, we have to make the world a better place. Raising people up from the dead is one of those things to make our world better. If it works I’d be able to bring back my parents, Harry’s parents…’

                ‘It won’t work,’ Blaise said at once on what Rose rolled her eyes. They were already halfway there, stepping on branches lying on the ground that snapped along their way. The owls had woken and were hooting almost drowning their talk out.

                ‘Why do you have to cut my wings off? You should support me, you’re my friend.’

                ‘What I mean is it is too risky. What if something goes wrong? What’s the spell by the way?’

                Rose smiled slyly, turned around and recited what follows, ‘ _Surge apaud mortuus_ which basically means _raise from the dead_. If I kill an innocent being and won’t be able to bring it back I’m gonna hang myself.’

                ‘Have you cast the Killing Curse before?’ asked Blaise. Rose came to a halt, turned around again towards him and replied, ‘Maybe,’ but Blaise and Miranda only looked at each other and sighed. ‘Okay, this is the place.’

                They came to a halt and looked around. There was absolute silence and the area was spacy enough to train self-defence. Trees were growing up the sky in a circle, leaving the young wizards in the middle. Everyone took a deep breath in and out, then Rose said, looking around, ‘Alright, let’s begin. Blaise, catch me a spider.’

                Zabini raised his eyebrows, being convinced his friend was kidding but she wasn’t kidding. The boy sighed and started to walk around the place, trying to spot a spider that wouldn’t be too big but at the same time not too small. ‘I’d never kill a bird,’ Rose told Miranda. ‘A fly, mosquito, spider, rat. But a bird? Never. Relax, we’re not about to be executed. I am the one to cast the spell, not you.’

                ‘I know. Just – I’ve just thought about dad, wondering how many times he’s done it. I – What if I’ll find myself in a situation where I’ll have to do it?’ Miranda asked while Blaise was still searching the spider. ‘I don’t wanna kill anyone. I never wanted – the fact that you know how to cast the Killing Curse terrifies me.’

                Rose frowned, surprised then told her, ‘I’m not gonna cast it on people either. So far I’ve killed only maggots, no worries, sis. Besides, I wanna bring this spider back as soon as Blaise will find it to let me –‘

                ‘Got it!’ they heard. Blaise Zabini was coming out behind the bush with a spider in his hands. ‘Where do you want me to put it?’ he asked with irony as they had nothing to put the spider on.

                ‘Let it stay in your hands,’ Rose said coolly, taking her wand out of her coat’s pocket. Seeing fear on her friend’s faces she added immediately, ‘I’m joking. ENLARGO!’ she made the root of the tree bigger, so that it was almost her height and the branch was sticking out. ‘Put it over there.’

                Rose took a deep breath and together with Miranda and Blaise approached the spider. She aimed her wand at it and without hesitation recited, ‘Avada Kedavra.’ The green light shined forth the Forbidden Forest and the spider was laying still.

                ‘You really did it,’ Blaise let out, shocked. ‘Merlin, you – you did it.’

                ‘Not yet.’

                Rose had been thinking about her new spell. She shut down her eyes and imagined the spider being revived. Aimed her wand at it and made a graceful movement of a wave and circled it counterclockwise. ‘Surge apaud mortuus,’ Miranda was nervously biting her nails while Blaise was standing leaning on his fist and watching the spider laying still on its back. ‘SURGE APAUD MORTUUS,’ Rose repeated, closing her eyes and imagining the spider alive and casting the spell once more, but nothing happened this time. ‘SURGE APAUD MORTUUS! Why isn’t it working?!’ she shouted, furious then turned around towards her friends. Miranda shrugged her shoulders and suggested, ‘Maybe – Maybe you’re not advanced enough to cast it. Maybe you need to learn more.’

                ‘Certainly, I have to learn more but if I am able to cast Avada I should be able to revive it as well!’

                ‘Rose,’ Blaise said all of the sudden, staring at the spot behind her back. The girls followed him and saw the spider moving its legs. ‘It’s moving. Oh my Merlin, it’s moving.’ They ran up closer and watched the spider carefully, which was moving its legs more and more with every next second, with their lips open. Rose reached out towards it to help it get up and then it happened: the spider opened its eyes and managed to climb up on her finger.

                ‘You did it,’ Miranda let out. ‘You brought it back!’ Rose smiled proudly, looking at her achievement. ‘I can’t believe – It’s –‘

                ‘Phenomenal,’ Blaise finished for her. Rose made it clear that no one can could know about what’s just happened, the Slytherins obliged themselves to keep their mouth shut. They kept staring on the insect in amazement.

                ‘Do you think we’ll manage for dinner?’

 

*

The door to the Great Hall opened and the Gryffindors looked away towards its side. Rose Dumbledore along with Miranda Blake and Blaise Zabini were holding their winter coats and talked for a while with each other before separated. Miranda and Blaise were talking to Draco Malfoy even though he hated Rose, still they remained her faithful friends. They respected Rose too much to spill the tea, to betray her. They loved her and considered her their best friend, and the Slytherins do never betray their best friends.

                ‘Hi, guys,’ Rose said, sitting down at the table next to Hermione, an opposite of Harry and Ron. ‘What’s up? How’s it going?’ her cheeks were pink from the cold outside, but there was something different about her what Hermione had noticed. Rose was smiling widely as never before…

                ‘We haven’t talked to you in while. We’re ok, how about you?’ asked Hermione, smiling at her, then at Harry and Ron.

                ‘I’m amazing, I’m so happy. I love myself, my life is great, everything is perfect,’ she was saying, buttering a bun. ‘Sorry, I haven’t been talking to you as much as I used to but recently, I’ve been pretty busy. I hope you understand –‘

                ‘Yeah, being busy with the Slytherins is something,’ Ron said. Rose looked up at him, put the knife down and gave him a glare.

                ‘If you have something to tell me, Ronald Weasley, say it now.’

                ‘I have nothin’ to tell you,’ he snapped.

                ‘Alright, alright. That’s enough, stop it now,’ Hermione said. ‘Ron, please. Rose can talk to anyone she wants and –‘

                ‘Yeah, because talking to the Slytherins is what she would love to do. Like her father.’

                ‘Ron, stop it right now!’ Hermione snapped at him, seeing Rose hair changing its colour to furious red. Some of Gryffindors, including the Weasleys, looked around to see the argument between the headmaster’s granddaughter and Ron.

                ‘Bon appetite, everyone!’ Harry called out to them, clasping his hands. ‘Enjoy your meal!’

                ‘Thanks, Harry,’ Rose said, still glaring at Ron and feeling as if she was about to smash his head on the table. She and Ron did not say a word to each other ‘til the very end of the dinner, Rose was talking mainly with Harry and Hermione, and Seamus sitting next to them.

                ‘Rose, I’m so sorry for him.’

                Hermione had said as she and Rose were lying in their beds and about to go to sleep. Hermione did not like arguments amongst her friends, especially friends who were important for her. She knew that Rose didn’t like Ron and vice-versa, but Rose remained poker-faced. The only thing she was unable to forget Ron was mentioning her father, her family every time he wanted. Rose even had told him once that he had could insult her but no one from her family.

                ‘Don’t worry, it’s just Ron.’

                ‘I asked Fred and George to put some sense into him. They heard what happened at the dinner and besides, we can see that you’re prone to talk more to us when Ron’s not near,’ but Rose didn’t reply. ‘You will always remain our friend, Rose. Mine and Harry’s. We really miss you.’

                ‘I do miss you, too, but I’m not going to spend time with Ron and didn’t want you to choose between us, so I just left. It was more reasonable than continuing a foolish quarrel and damage relations between us. Me and you, and Harry I mean.’

                ‘You know that you can always talk to us, right? Talk to Harry, he misses you the most. He likes you, Rose.’

                ‘Maybe tomorrow. I’m pretty tired,’ said she, closing the book on History of Alchemy and after a while all candles and lights went off. Every girl in the dorm drifted off to her sleep.

 

*

 

Snape was writing down the steps and ingredients needed for brewing Antidote to Common Potions while Rose folded a piece of parchment and levitated it onto Miranda’s desk. The Slytherin girl chuckled and said inaudibly by only moving her lips, ‘ _You’re crazy!’_

                Rose turned around and at the very same moment, Snape did it as well to look at the students at their desks who were writing down his instructions and started to gather ingredients needed for the potion. She was about to cast _Accio_ to summon ingredients, but at the very same moment Snape approached her desk and told her, ‘No magic in this classroom.’ Lazily, Rose got up and started to rummaging amongst the shelves, ‘Faster, you have less time with each passing second,’ she heard and every student was walking around in searching ingredients faster. Potions was their last class that day, so as a result professor Snape could lasting them out more than schedule predicted.

                ‘Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald the darkest wizard of them all. Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald the one who had it all,’ she sang under her breath, reaching for bezoar. ‘He got class no one could pass, everyone was on their knees –‘

                ‘Are you enjoying yourself?’ Snape asked, coming up to her. Rose looked around and noticed she was the only person left by the shelves and taking the last ingredient needed. ‘Move.’

                ‘Yes, sir,’ she replied, heading towards her desk where a cauldron already was standing and reading silently the instruction she had written down and lightning up the gas jet, ‘Add one Bezoar to the mortar and crush it into a fine powder using the pestle. Alright, let’s start, Rose,’ she muttered to herself, getting to work. ‘Four measures of crushed Bezoar and two measures of standard ingredient. Heat a medium temperature for five seconds.

                ‘I love seeing _wave your wand_ every time, it sounds like an instruction for Muggles,’ Rose hated changing cauldrons and pouring the liquid to another. She was always anxious that could burn her skin, or breathe the potion and it would have a tragic ending. While she was waiting when her potion was brewing decided to talk to Miranda, because Hermione was too concentrated to find some time for a chat.

                ‘How’s it going?’ Rose asked, leaning against her desk.

                ‘Slowly but it’s going. How about you?’

                ‘Brewing, I’m waiting. Do you have plans for the weekend besides going to Hogsmeade?’

                ‘I think I’ll start packing. I’m not an organized person to be honest, and don’t wanna forget to take anything, especially when I want to study during the winter break. And you?’

                ‘Not really. I think I’m gonna practise my new spell and eventually go to the library, maybe I’ll find something interesting in there. I’ll be sleeping for sure, I feel like casting that spell exhausted me completely, I feel literally drained…‘

                ‘Miss Dumbledore, please, return to your seat,’ she heard behind her back.

                ‘See ya after class?’ asked Rose, going away towards her spot.

                ‘Can’t, I’m meeting my sister but we’ll meeting on Saturday before visiting Hogsmeade, right?’

                ‘Miss Blake, it is not a break.’

                ‘I’m sorry,’ Miranda let out, returning to her work. She had winked at Rose and started pouring the potion in its first stage to a Pewter Cauldron. Rose was sitting on the chair, leaning on her hand and looking at the bubbles in her cauldron. She was pondering on moments of life which were like those bubbles, lasted for a while then popped, vanished and another event took place. Her eyes were closing slowly, she had not expected the Resurrection Spell to have such a big impact on her. It had made her completely exhausted, Rose was feeling as her energy was sucked out of her and she was controlled like a puppet, as if someone had to pull the strings to help her stay awake.

                ‘Rose, wake up. Snape’s coming your way,’ Hermione told her, snapping her friend out from the nap. Severus was peeking into each cauldron to check whether someone was not about to blow up his classroom.

                ‘What is it supposed to be, Weasley?’

                ‘Um – Antidote to Common Potions?’ Ron asked, looking into his cauldron, but judging on Snape’s face expression whatever Ron was brewing was not even close to the antidote. Snape did not make any sarcastic remark this time, after a while he came to a halt by Rose’s cauldron and leaned over it.

                ‘I think I’m doing well. Am I doing well, professor Snape?’ asked she for which Snape looked up at her and said, ‘So far. Continue, Miss Dumbledore.’

                Suddenly, the students were able to hear a loud bang from the corner of the classroom. It was Neville’s potion which had exploded, making a mess all over the floor and walls. Neville’s face turned green, Rose wanted to laugh but was also petrified of a sudden change of Neville’s face colour. She looked at Snape who ordered Seamus and Dean to take Neville to the Hospital Wing at once.

                ‘No one moves,’ said Snape then Scourgified the classroom. ‘How incompetent you must be to mangle one of the most simplest potions to brew?’ the Slytherins reacted with giggle. As professor Snape made sure that the liquid was not spilled anywhere else he ordered the students continuing their work.

                Rose almost jumped up, recalling herself that it was time to pour the almost finished potion to the copper cauldron. That year, Rose became a completely different person, she started reaching for more in terms of self-development. She was learning more and was well-prepared for every lesson what even was surprising some of the teachers as they had known Rose who hadn’t been very keen of studying things she had considered redundant, however that year she found out each brand of magic being redundant in one way or another.

                Last time, when she had seen professor Trelawney leaving her grandfather’s office she had come up with an idea of talking to her about her dreams and her ability of predicting the future through them. She wanted to control it and improve it, to use it whenever she wanted if it was possible.

                ‘I’m gonna fail this,’ she heard Ron saying to Harry. ‘Look at this, it’s not even – it doesn’t even look similar to teal… Hermione, help.’

                Ronald Weasley, the one living in shadow of the famous _Boy Who Lived._ Although Rose knew that he and Harry were best mates she was unable to stand the stupidity of the ginger-head. She knew that Ron came from a large family which was poor and couldn’t afford a lot. She knew that he was wearing robes after his brothers and it did not intrude her, she knew his siblings very well and besides him and Ginny Rose liked everyone. She did not care about the concept of blood purity, because it didn’t matter for her. Her grandfather had taught her that no one becomes evil without reason, and everyone should be respected no matter his family origins, views, appearance or intelligence. Rose was living those rules, could stand a lot but not stupidity which Ron represented.

                The potion was ready at last. She was the fourth person who had finished and after receiving _O_ could leave the classroom. She thanked professor Snape, took her black leather bag and went out in the cold corridor where Hermione was waiting for her.

                ‘Oh, Mione! Hi, what’s up?’

                ‘Listen Rose, I have a question and it is a weird question. I know it may sound stupid, but I was wondering if you could recommend me a book. A book on curses.’ For a while, Rose was standing in silence, blinking at Hermione, stunned.

                ‘Can’t believe. Hermione Granger wants to read a book on curses? Can I ask why?’ Rose had folded arms across her chest, giving her friend an interrogative look.

                ‘I wanted to find out some things, for instance what kind of curses there are and how to defend against them.’

                Rose was looking at Hermione for a moment then smiled softly and said, ‘You can ask me if you want. I can tell you right away that officially there are three curses whose using is banned. They are called the Unforgiveable ones: Imperius, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra curse. All of them are very dangerous and there’s no way to defend against them. Imperius is used for mind control, Cruciatus to torture someone and Avada Kedavra to kill. Unofficially, there may be curses that particular wizards or witches create on their own and no one besides them knows them, which basically means that there can be thousands of curses as well. Any questions?’

                ‘There is no way to defend against them?’ Hermione repeated, surprised.

                ‘No, at least no one has created a counter-spell yet.’

                ‘What’s the punishment for using them? ‘Cuz I imagine there is a some sort of punishment, right?’ Rose nodded and replied, ‘A wizard or witch is sentenced for a penalty in Azkaban. Depends on how many people you torture and how big the damage is, how many you kill, whom you cursed and why but usually it’s life penalty. In extreme cases, death penalty.’

                ‘What else can you tell me?’ Hermione asked as they were strolling slowly towards the exit from the dungeons.

                Rose sighed loudly and started to wonder, shaking her head and being at loss for words. ‘Maybe that – a colour of Avada Kedavra spell is green, Cruciatus is red and Imperius is rainbow or yellowish green, it depends. I am not familiar with the law, cannot cite any but you can ask professor Lupin. I think he’ll tell you anything you wanna know, he’s an expert after all.’ They were walking up the staircase and headed for the Great Hall to have a late lunch. Rose was pretty exhausted after putting all of the rest of her energy into brewing Antidotum for Common Potions and casting the Resurrection Spell last evening. She had to come to a halt and lean against the wall to catch a breath.

                ‘Are you alright? You need to go to Madam Pomfrey?’ asked Hermione with concern.

                ‘No, I’m fine. I’m fine – It’s just from overwork, it’s nothing but if you could help me reach the Hall I’d be grateful.’

                ‘Sure, of course,’ Hermione let Rose lean on herself and help her reach the Gryffindor table and sit her down. They were one of the first students that had arrived for late lunch, besides professors Flitwick and Lupin there was no one else at the teachers table. ‘You should get rest.’

                ‘I know, I’m going to. When I’m back at dorm I’m gonna sleep and rest, I don’t even have strength to grab the spoon, Merlin.’

                ‘Wait, I’ll help you,’ Hermione took her bowl and pour four soup lades to the bowl and put it on the plate in front of Rose.

                ‘Thanks, Mione. Really, thank you.’

                ‘No problem, Rosie. Anything for you,’ she replied, smiling softly at the headmaster’s granddaughter while pouring the soup to her bowl. ‘I hope Neville’s alright.’

                ‘Me too. He’s very unlucky to fail every time, I feel bad for him right now… I hope the green face is nothing serious and Madam Pomfrey can cure it. Coming back to the subject of curses I think I should have a book on their history under my bed, but I’m not sure. I took it from library – a long time ago and dunno whether I got it back or not… I’ll check once we’re in the dorm.’

                ‘Thanks, I appreciate that. Really, I do.’

                ‘Nah, don’t mention that. It’s not a big deal, besides if you’ll ever need a book from the Restricted Section let me know. I always turn into either professor Snape or Flitwick, no one has caught me out so far, but keep it a secret. If my grandpa finds out he’s gonna blow top for sure.’

                ‘Has he ever blew top?’

                ‘No, at least not in my presence but who knows? I think he might have when mum died, it hit him hard from what I know but I’m not surprised. It still hits me, too.’

 

*

Finally, Saturday came and all third-years were getting ready for their first visit at Hogsmeade, a small wizard village near Hogwarts. Well, almost everyone. Literally, the only person who hadn’t got permission to leave the Hogwarts walls was Harry.

                 It was heart-breaking watching him standing as the only student in the courtyard after saying goodbye to the friends. Rose had been visiting Hogsmeade many times in the past together with her grandfather, that was why she asked professor McGonagall if it is possible to exchange her permission so Harry could go instead of her but it was not possible. _‘Thanks for trying,’_ Harry told her, smiling thinly. _‘Really, I appreciate that. It was very kind of you to do that.’_

As the students were leaving Hogwarts grounds and the three of Harry’s best friends were waving at him, he came up with a brilliant idea of using his Cloak to get to Hogsmeade. Unexpectedly, with Fred and George’s help. So, off he went leaving footprints on the snow. He has been passing Rose talking to Blaise Zabini and Miranda Blake, listening their conversation for a little while:

                ‘When are you gonna do this?’ asked the black-haired girl. In Harry’s opinion she was as pretty as Rose, especially because of her long dark hair and big azure eyes. He knew Miranda from Slytherin’s team as they were playing Quidditch matches with Slytherin very often. It was surprising for him that Rose had been able to be friends with her, with anyone from the Slytherin house. Personally, Harry did not know many of the Slytherins but assumed that they were cruel, obsessed with blood purity and vicious.

                ‘Tomorrow night?’

                ‘How are we supposed to sneak out from the castle? What if someone sees us?’ asked Miranda quietly so that no one besides them could hear. Intrigued Harry came closer and stood a few steps behind Rose to listen.

                ‘Aren’t your Slytherin friends Prefects?’

                ‘They are too proud to cross Snape in any way, there’s no chance they’re gonna let us out.’

                ‘Alright, I’ll think of something. Let’s go,’ Rose said to after a second head along with Blaise and Miranda towards the Three Broomsticks.  Harry was unable to stop wondering what those three were up to and why they wanted to sneak out at night. He decided not to waste his time anymore and fully enjoy his trip to Hogsmeade by visiting all places possible.

                ‘Three Butterbeers, please,’ Blaise told Madam Rosmerta as she had approached their table to take their order. Rose along with Miranda and Blaise was sitting at the table in Three Broomsticks, warming up by the fireplace. It was very cold outside and Rose had started to regret not taking her furry gloves.

                ‘Right away,’ said Madam Rosmerta and returned behind the counter to prepare drinks.

                ‘Look Rose, no offence but we all know how casting the Resurrection spell has exhausted you last time and we think you should have some rest before you’ll do it again. If casting that spell on a small spider exhausted you like that, imagine what would be if you’d like to revive – I don’t know – a salamander.’

                ‘Why salamander?’ Miranda had frowned her eyebrows and looked at sitting next to her Blaise, puzzled.

                ‘Doesn’t matter. What I’m saying is that we don’t know how your body will react if you revive anything bigger than a spider. It may cost you even more energy, what if you suddenly pass out? We will take you to the Hospital Wing and what? What we’re gonna say? We’re not supposed to be out of dormitories after ten in the first place, so not only get we detention but also your grandfather may – you know, he’s the headmaster of this school after all.’

                Rose bit her lower lip, pondering on her friend’s words and had to admit that Blaise was right, she should not jeopardize herself or them, because of her ambitions. Especially, when they had doubts, and especially when her grandfather had enough of his own problems and giving him additional ones in terms of her health condition and finding out of his granddaughter being able to cast such spells could have cost him his nerves. She didn’t know what to do, but the thought of improvement the Ressurection Spell seemed too tempting.

                ‘Your butterbeers, here we go,’ said Madam Rosmerta, placing three big steins on the wooden table.

                ‘Thank you.’

               

*

 

‘Did you want to see me, Headmaster?’ asked he, entering the office of professor Albus Dumbledore. It has been a long time since Remus Lupin was invited to Albus Dumbledore’s office, he had used to be in there very often at his school times when he had been a Headboy.

                ‘Hello, Remus. Yes, I did want to see you. Have a seat, please,’ said Rose’s grandfather, seeming to be busy with writing the letter. Lupin looked around and slowly headed towards the chair in front of the desk.

                ‘Did something happen?’ he was still admiring the interior and magical artefacts which Dumbledore was in possession of. He knew that in one of those gold wardrobes the Pensieve was hidden, he knew that upstairs there was probably even more artefacts and tools than downstairs. He has never seen Dumbledore’s library, or been at least close to his chambers. In his heart, for some reason he envied Rose that she could see it all of that when she only wanted.

                ‘Oh, no. Nothing happened, Remus. I’ve just invited you, because wanted to talk to you. Don’t worry,’ he answered.

                ‘Is it about my illness?’

                ‘No, for Merlin no. It’s not about your illness, or your job. I hear a lot of positive comments about you and your teaching methods, students like you very much.’

                ‘I’m glad to hear, I do my best.’

                ‘I can see that and I appreciate even the smallest efforts. Tea?’

                ‘Thank you,’ Remus waited until professor Dumbledore poured the tea into his cup and asked, ‘What is it then? Is it about Rose?’ the wizard behind his desk smiled thinly.

                ‘Rosalie always liked these,’ said he, examining the _Narrow Tongues._ Those were sweets of different tastes in shapes of human and animal tongues. Personally, Albus Dumbledore favourited Carmel similarly to his daughter who was not walking on that earth any longer, but was lying under ground on the graveyard in the Godric’s Hallow. ‘Help yourself.’

                ‘No, thank you. Did you want to talk about Rosalie? Because if so, I’ll have to disappoint you, Dumbledore, and tell you that I can’t talk about her and don’t have to explain to you why, because you know very well why.’

‘Actually,’ said Albus after looking at Remus for a longer while, ‘I wanted to talk about my granddaughter, ask you for an advice perhaps.’

                ‘I am not experienced at bringing up kids and personally, I find it hard to talk about them and giving someone advice, especially if they are difficult.’

                ‘You think Rose’s difficult?

                ‘And isn’t she?’ Dumbledore smiled under his breath, opening a Carmel narrow tongue. Remus sighed, ‘What can I do for you?’

                ‘It’s very nice of you asking. I was wondering if you could tell me more about her so-far achievements at class. The last thing I know is about that self-defence demonstration with Miranda Blake and Blaise Zabini.’

                ‘Yes, I think it was the last thing we did… Besides she’s quite active and yes, she seems to be friends with Zabini and Blake. Left Harry, Ron and Hermione behind…’

                ‘Do you perhaps know why?’

                ‘No, I don’t. Last time I talked to Harry they seemed to be very close, but I don’t know what happened, if anything actually happened. You should talk to her about it, I’m not the best person to – speak for them, but –,’ Lupin looked up from Fawkes at Dumbledore who was listening every word of his. ‘I think there’s something you should know about and what I haven’t told you.’

                ‘What do you mean?’ asked Albus, having sipped some tea.

                ‘At the beginning of the school year when I was on the train to Hogwarts and met them, I – Rose was reading and at some point her books fell on the ground, so I picked them up and then -,’ Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, awaiting, ‘I have no idea where she got that book –‘

                ‘Remus, what book?’ Dumbledore’s voice sounded rather cold than concerned. Certainly, he was getting impatient.

                ‘She had Gellert Grindelwald’s book. The Forbidden Book,’ Rose’s grandfather stared at his desk, thinking intensively that it was probably in his library where Rose had founded the book and took it as he had told her once that she could read and take anything she wanted from those books. ‘And the fact she reads those kinds of books is – it worries me. It does, it really does.’

                ‘It worries me, too, Remus. I talked to her not once about it, but evidently as you can see yourself she doesn’t listen to me, doesn’t listen to anyone. I suppose she gets many books from the Restricted Section by herself anyway –‘

                ‘How would she even do that? Third-years cannot enter the Restricted Section without permission of a teacher, and I don’t think that anyone would give Rose permission to do so.’

                ‘She doesn’t need it. She’s metamorphagus, can turn even into you and Madam Pince will think it’s you entering the Restricted Section.’

                ‘She’s – she’s metamorphagus?’ Lupin repeated, bewildered. Clearly, it was something he hadn’t expected to hear that day, to hear it ever.

                ‘And Animagus as well.’

                ‘How possibly –‘

                ‘Her father was metamorphagus, it passed on her and became an Animagus herself. Probably this year from what I’ve noticed.’

                ‘David Evenhart was a metamorphagus? And we didn’t know anything? How couldn’t you tell us? Can you imagine that he might have been turning into one of us and attend the Order’s meetings, then selling our plans to Voldemort? You know that Rosalie might have let him in –‘

                ‘I know he didn’t, he wasn’t even interested in the Order. David Evenhart spit at it every time he could, the only thing which mattered to him before Rose was born was remaining a faithful servant to Voldemort who had no idea about the Order’s existence.‘

                ‘She might have told him.’

                ‘I know she didn’t,’ said Dumbledore firmly, as if feeling offended by Remus. ‘I knew my daughter very well and I know she would never let him in as I was trying to keep her away from the Order and anything related to it.’

                ‘Dumbledore, you know very well that Rosalie was blindly in love with David Evenhart and –‘

                ‘I realise, but there are some things my daughter would never do and betraying me is one of them.’

                ‘Alright, if you say so. And what about Rose? We were talking about her. Metamorphagus, Animagus and is there anything else I should know? Besides, she’s interested in the Dark Arts, sneaks to the Restricted Section as one of the teachers, is able to cast non-verbal spells and seems not to be friends with Harry anymore?’

                ‘She has prophetic dreams that come true. They do, they really do.’

                ‘Alright,’ Remus had raised his eyebrows in amazement then went on, ‘So, do you want me to talk to her or -?’

                ‘I want you to keep an eye on her and tell me every time if you notice something suspicious or make you worry. Promise me you will.’

                ‘Right, of course. Certainly, I will. You have my word, headmaster. If you don’t mind me asking, because I’m kinda intrigued right now, when did you notice that _she has a knack for doing illegal things?’_

                ‘She was interested in the Dark Arts since she was eleven, but it became more intense this year. Last year, everything calmed down, was very peaceful but this year it’s one big tornado. I really don’t know how to control this situation, if there’s any way for me to control it.’

                Remus Lupin bit his lower lip and thought that if they were being honest with each other at that moment, he should tell Dumbledore also about another thing he had found out that day on Hogwarts Express when the dementor had attacked Harry.

                ‘There’s something else. Something, I don’t know how much of it is true. Maybe, not at all but I don’t think there was any reason for her to lie about that to her friends. Rose I mean. Um – the thing is,’ Albus Dumbledore straightened in his chair as if he was about to hear the verdict in the Wizengamot. ‘Rose knows how to cast the killing curse.’


	8. Family Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after so many months and it's been almost half a year I'm publishing another chapter I'm very proud of. I hope you'll enjoy it :) The more of us the merrier!

‘Rose, I cannot understand how you could be so reckless!’ Albus Dumbledore yelled at his granddaughter.

He had ordered to send for Rose before anyone managed to return from a trip to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had been informed by professor Lupin on what he had heard on the Hogwarts Express on September 1. That very same day when Albus Dumbledore found out that it is probable that his granddaughter was able to cast Avada Kedavra. Being asked about that Rose confirmed Lupin’s words, explaining that on that particular day she hadn’t known how to cast the curse, but learnt later for her and Harry.

‘For Harry? For Harry?!’ Albus repeated, pacing around the office furiously. His eyes were glaring at her like never before. Rose knew she was in trouble, didn’t suppose than anyone would find out about her learning the killing curse but as it had turned out –

‘HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF SOMEONE HAD CAUGHT YOU IN THE ACT?’ that tone of his voice Rose certainly hadn’t expected.

‘Alright, I’m sorry I’ve made you angry, it wasn’t my intention. I just want to learn the real magic, not spells from course books I already know and can cast!’ she replied, shouting. ‘I want to be – brilliant, okay? I want to be a witch as powerful as you, or even more. I want to know every spell, when I say every I mean every. Besides transfiguration, herbology, potions and care of magical creatures I’m not learning anything!’

‘Rose, I don’t want to hear any of it! You’ve let me down, I’m very disappointed with you. I thought you would at least think about me before learning it. Or, at least talk quietly in the compartment where a teacher was sitting and I wouldn’t have to find out about it in the first place!’

Then it hit her like lava swimming down the volcano. It was no one else but Remus Lupin who had told her grandfather, what he had heard on the train to Hogwarts on September 1st. Rose let out a loud sigh, shocked. She liked Lupin very much and would never suspect him of gossiping with staff about her, at least it was the way she was seeing it.

‘Very well, so what do you want me to do? I can’t unlearn it, besides – I am proud of myself, it’s a big achievement, don’t you think?’ she smiled at her grandfather who was staring at her angrily.

‘Get out of my sight.’

‘Grandpa, I’m not gonna become like dad, you know that, don’t you?’ she asked, clearly touched deeply with her grandfather’s words.

‘I said something, Rose.’

‘Fine.’ Rose had hissed and left the office, slamming the door along her way. She was walking hastily down the stairs and as the statue revealed the corridor she headed towards the Moving Stairs. Had to have some breath air, had to take her fury out on something and that something she considered destroying things outside. Didn’t care she had no winter coat on, she was too furious to think about anything else than the way her grandfather had treated her. She was so furious that did not even notice the crowd of the Gryffindors standing in front of the portrait to their dormitory. They were unable to enter as the Fat Lady had disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore being informed and having spoken to the Fat Lady, and finding out it was Sirius Black who had tried to enter Gryffindor’s dormitory, at once ordered teachers to gather their students in the Great Hall and secure the castle. It wasn’t his lucky day: first Rose, then Sirius Black at school. He had also ordered the teachers to search through the school in case Sirius Black might have been still hiding in there.

‘Where’s Rose?’ asked Hermione with concern, running up towards Harry and Ron.

‘I don’t know. I thought she was with you,’ Potter replied, surprised.

‘I thought she was with you! I asked around almost everyone and no one’s seen her, she doesn’t know about Black! Oh gosh, we have to tell professor McGonagall!’ the Golden Trio started to look around, even Ron seemed worried with the fact that Rose was the only Gryffindor who was absent in the Great Hall in the moment of danger. Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be found as together with other teachers had been delegated to search for Black in the castle.

‘No, no, no,’ Hermione was saying, petrified. She was unable to stand a thought that Sirius Black might have hurt her best friend, her sister. She realised that Rose was indeed a powerful witch for her age but Black was a murderer. He was as infamous as Rose’s father and if he was still there in the castle –

‘PROFESSOR SNAPE!’ she yelled and together with Harry ran up to him. The Potions Master had turned around, searching with his eyes for a person who had yelled his name. It was Hermione Granger and Harry James Potter who evidently wanted something from him. At this thought he got bitter, the complaining Gryffindors were the last thing he needed at that moment.

‘What is it, Miss Granger?’ he asked coolly.

‘Rose’s gone!’ she called with tears in her eyes. ‘She’s not here!              She’s the only person from our house who’s not here. We wanted to tell professor McGonagall but couldn’t find her anywhere.’

‘Thank you, Miss Granger. I’ll take care of it right away,’ said Severus and stormed out from the Great Hall to find Rose Dumbledore who Merlin knew might have been. He did not remember when he had been so worried, and the fact that Rose was not in the Great Hall when Sirius Black might have been still hiding in the corridors, or classrooms made him fear about her even more. He had to do everything to find her, didn’t want to see Dumbledore’s reaction once he finds out.

‘Merlin’s ass!’ she shouted, throwing another grey stone to the lake. ‘Yeah, I wanted to learn that curse, yes I want to know all of them, and yes I want to create my own! DAMN IT!’ she yelled, throwing another three stones to the lake. It was difficult to say whether her face was red from anger or cold. She was who she was and was not going to change anything at all.

She sighed with her eyes closed and after a while turned into a panther, had decided to go for a walk across the castle grounds. Having fur was much better than being without a winter coat. Her sight was sharper when she was in the panther’s form than in her human one. She liked the angles of things she was seeing every time, she liked feeling ground under her paws and seeing things from panther’s perspective. Knew that becoming Animagus was one of her best decisions she has ever taken.

Suddenly, she heard rustle behind herself. She turned and looked around to find its source, and then she saw a black dog sitting under the tree. It was staring at her and she was staring at it in return.

‘Aww, cutie,’ she said, having turned into her human form. She came up to the dog and patted it. ‘What are you doing here? Alone? How did you get here?’ the dog only panted and scowled. _Maybe it came from Hogsmeade?’_ she thought. At the very same moment the dog lay his snout on her thigh and clearly demanded a hug. ‘Wait, I hope you have no fleas,’ she told it, looking into its eyes. ‘I’ll scourgify you, alright?’ Rose pulled out her wand and cast a spell. The dog immediately seemed cleaner and kempt. ‘That’s much better, buddy! Do you want me to bring you some food from the castle?’ but the dog shook its head. ‘Sometimes I’d like stay in my Animagus form, you know? So people would let me live in peace. My grandpa’s so mean to me today, I know there’s a bit of my fault in it but I’m not gonna cast Avada on anyone. Well, I learnt it myself and he was not – happy about that,’ she explained, seeing the dog’s interrogative look. ‘I’m not the bad one here, I haven’t hurt anyone! You know what? Sorry, but I should go back to the castle. It’s cold out here and I have no winter cloak on. Take care, buddy.’

‘ROSE ARIANA DUMBLEDORE!’ the voice yelled behind her back. She turned around and stood still like a statue having seen her uncle heading towards her. ‘What do you think you’re doing?! Wandering around while Sirius Black has gotten into the school?! Have you lost your mind completely?!’ he was asking after he had grabbed her for an arm and started to pull towards the castle.

                ‘Sirius Black at Hogwarts? But how –‘

                ‘DOES IT MATTER HOW? YOU MIGHT HAVE COME ACROSS HIM AND BEEN KILLED! KILLED!’

                ‘It hurts, stop it uncle!’ she called out, feeling her arm getting itchy from Snape’s firm grip. Snape lost his grip and pushed Rose forward that she almost stumbled. ‘Ouch!’

                ‘You reckless teenage girl!’

All of that was observed and heard by the black dog sitting on the ground in the Forbidden Forest. So, it was really Rose Dumbledore he had talked to. Unbelievable! And of course, Snivellus Snape he never liked…

 

*

 

‘How is it possible for someone to get to Hogwarts?’ asked Ron as they were lying down on the mattresses on the floor in the Great Hall where all students had been gathered after it was well-known that Sirius Black had broken into school. No one knew how, everyone could only speculate. However, there were some suspicions –

‘Maybe it’s true what they’re saying about him. Maybe he’s as powerful as they say.’

‘But even Voldemort didn’t get to Hogwarts by himself two years ago, remember Harry?’ asked Hermione, whispering. ‘He was living on the back of Quirrell’s head. He was here along with Quirrell.’

‘So, you think that there’s someone who could help Black?’ asked Ron, petrified. ‘But who –‘

‘Who would let Sirius Black in?’ Rose asked. ‘I’ve overheard my uncle saying it was Lupin.’

‘WHAT? Professor Lupin?’ asked Harry, shocked as well as the others. ‘No, that’s not – it’s not possible! Snape’s mental. Professor Lupin would never –‘

‘How do you know?’ she asked, shrugging her shoulders and smiling under her breath. ‘We haven’t suspected Quirrell either. For Merlin’s sake, we believed it was Malfoy who had opened the Chamber of Secrets. What if we have a potential murderer under our noses all the time? What if Remus Lupin is Black’s friend or a helper, or whatever you call it?‘ Of course Rose was well informed what Harry had heard in Hogsmeade about himself and Sirius Black being after him, that he was the one who betrayed Harry’s parents to Lord Voldemort, that he was a very dangerous man and moreover, his godfather.

‘Why aren’t you sleeping?’ they heard professor McGonagall’s voice above their heads.

‘We were talking about how beautiful the stars are,’ Rose replied immediately, pointing at the conjured ceiling which was resembling the starry night outdoors. ‘We were thinking about the influence of Mercury on our life. The centaurs say –‘

‘I am not interested in Divination, Miss Dumbledore. The only thing I’m interested in is why aren’t you sleeping. Besides, the ceiling is conjured. It’s not the real sky so please, now go to sleep. All of you,’ said the witch and continued checking on the rest of Gryffindors.

‘Influence of Mercury on our life?’ asked Hermione, frowning her eyebrows. ‘You don’t take Divination class.’

‘I’ve tried to interpret my dream so I read up some stuff about the planets, but sounded shitty so I stopped. Not my fault, I get bored very easily. But getting back to you, my friend,’ she said, turning her eyes on Harry. ‘You have to learn how to defend yourself in case Black –‘

‘I know how to defend myself.’

Rose hit her forehead with open hand then said, ‘Harry, Expelliarmus cannot be the only spell you defend yourself with.’

‘But it works! Why do I have to learn new things if I know methods that are already working?’

‘Never mind, forget I was saying anything.’

 

*

 

‘Sometimes I feel as if I was more intelligent than Hermione Granger. Why hasn’t she never told him off for using only one spell?’ asked Rose herself as she was wandering across the Black Forest together with Miranda. The Slytherin was amused with the fact that Harry Potter was able to use only one spell in self-defence, but had promised to not tell anyone. She could do anything for her friends, especially Rose whom she was treating as if she was her other sister.

                ‘I don’t know. Maybe she knew it’s hopeless to explain it to him like you tried yesterday. Hey, what’s up with your grandpa? I told him _good morning_ today and he gave me a glare… It was terrifying as if he wanted to kill me.’

                ‘Yeah, we had a row yesterday. He found out about me being able to cast the killing curse. Lupin had been suspecting, so decided to tell him.’

                ‘Ouch,’ Miranda grimaced. ‘That sucks. So, what now?’

                In response Rose shrugged her shoulders and said, ‘Nothing. He doesn’t want to see me, I admit I’ve messed up. I’ll wait ‘til it all passes and then talk to him again.’

                From the air they heard a screech. A gigantic red-golden bird was flying towards them, and as landed on the ground the witches noticed it was carrying a letter in its beak. It was Fawkes, professor Dumbledore’s bird.

                ‘Wow, I’d never seen the phoenix before,’ said Miranda, approaching the bird while Rose was opening the letter. ‘What is it?’

                ‘Weird but my grandpa wants to see me at once. I’ll meet you later, okay?’

                ‘Sure.’

                ‘FAWKES!’ Rose called out, running towards the castle then whistled on two fingers to call for the phoenix who flew up in the air and followed her. Rose walked hastily towards the castle, passing Hagrid on her way who was carrying a large wooden box. She could hear screeching coming from the box and decided not to even ask the gatekeeper what was inside it.

                At some point, Fawkes flew away from her and headed towards the Headmaster’s tower leaving Rose walking alone. Surprisingly, corridors of Hogwarts were pretty empty so luckily, no one saw Rose using portrait passage to the seventh floor. She did not even wonder what her grandfather wanted from her this time, whether he found out about her new spell.

                As she reached the door and heard her grandfather’s voice inviting her in, she grabbed the doorknob and entered. Before she even fully came in she had seen a couple standing in front of the desk where Dumbledore was sitting at. She recognised a man, it was the very same man who had given her David Evenhart’s diary at Leaky Cauldron.

                ‘Hello,’ she said to them, then slowly approached the desk. ‘Did you want to see me, grandpa?’

                ‘Yes, please, have a seat, Rosie,’ the girl looked at the portraits with the corner of her eye and saw wizards watching all of them carefully. As Rose sat down on the chair she noticed the woman was looking at her with glamour in her eyes.

                ‘You look exactly like your mum,’ she said. Her voice sounded motherly, as if she was talking to her child. Rose turned eyes on her grandfather and saw anger in them.

                ‘Have I done something again?’ asked Rose, not looking away from her grandfather.

                ‘Nothing I’m aware of. Rosie, I’d like you to meet your uncle Amadeus and aunt Diana. Amadeus is your father’s brother.’

                ‘I know you,’ Rose said at once, getting up and approaching her uncle hastily. ‘You’ve given me my dad’s diary at the Leaky Cauldron on September 1st. Why?’

                ‘Well, good question Rose,’ she smiled at mentioning her name widely. Dumbledore could not remember last time when he had seen Rose smiling so brightly, was unable to remember her that happy. ‘I wanted you to have it. I wanted you to know the truth, because I’ve assumed your grandfather –,’ here Amadeus looked at Albus with the corner of his eye, ‘hadn’t told you about who your dad was. I wouldn’t be surprised at all, our past is nothing to be proud of.’

                As Diana put her hand on the husband’s shoulder Rose asked, surprised, ‘Our past? You mean – you were Death Eater as well?’

                ‘Yes, I was. That’s nothing I’m proud of. Anyway, Rose we are here because we would like to invite you to our house for Christmas. We’d really love to have you with us, you could meet your cousins and us. If you want of course, it’s all up to you. Just, give us a reply as soon as you can.’

                ‘Of course I want to spend Christmas with you!’ she called out, smiling. ‘Yes, yes! Can I grandpa?’ asked she, turning around but her grandfather did not seem happy about her answer. ‘Please, please, please, please.’

                ‘I don’t know, Rose. You don’t know this family at all.’

                ‘That is why we’re inviting her,’ Diana replied and let of her husband’s hand go to slowly approach Albus. She was smiling at him kindly, ‘You know I’ve never wanted to be part of this mess, professor Dumbledore,’ she said silently so only he was able to hear. ‘I was never on Voldemort’s side, but I stood by my husband as a faithful and loving wife because my children needed a father. I know how it is living without a father, so please do not tell me I could always leave him. I could, of course but I would never do so.

                ‘I really want to have Rose on Christmas holidays. You can join us if you want, we’d like to have you as a guest as well. You know what they say, right? The more the merrier,’ Diana gave him another smile. ‘I would never let anything happen to her or my children, you know me, professor.’

                ‘Of course, I do. Diana, I love Rose with all my heart and fact that Amadeus was there that night and didn’t do anything to stop Voldemort –‘

                ‘Stop Voldemort? How? You were the only one in the whole world who was able to stop him one way or another.’

                ‘David was his brother,’ the headmaster fumed. ‘He should have done anything to prevent that tragedy.’

                ‘He was shocked when Voldemort told them about his plan of killing David and Rose. He could have died as well if had said a word against and you know that very well. Please, give us a chance. You can come, you’re welcome as well at Christmas at our place. You can see how much she wants to go,’ Diana nodded at Rose chattering with her uncle. ‘She would be happy if you agreed.’

                Dumbledore knew Diana was right at everything she had said so far, but he was afraid about his granddaughter whom he loved dearly and did not trust the Evenharts, especially after what had happened in the past. He could see how much Rose indeed wanted to go and spend Christmas with them, but he was unable to get rid of fear, so he said, ‘Fine, we’ll come.’

                ‘Thank you, Albus. Thank you. Rose!’ she called out with smile on her face, turning around. ‘Your grandfather and you will come to visit us for Christmas!’ Amadeus smiled at the news as well and hugged his niece, then lifted her in the air.

*

I was more than delighted to hear my grandfather had agreed. I couldn’t wait to pack my things and tell Miranda about it, I was so excited that I ran up to grandpa and hugged him, thanking over ten times. For the first time in my life, I was about to spend Christmas with someone more than only my grandpa.

                ‘Thank you professor for your hospitality,’ said Amadeus, standing next to Diana, ‘and for letting Rose spend Christmas with us.’

                ‘Mind you, Mr Evenhart that I’ll be there as well.’

                ‘We cannot wait.’

                My aunt and uncle left the office after some time of exchanging few more sentences with me. My eyes looked away from the Floo network and turned on my grandpa. ‘Thank you. I am so happy you’ve agreed, grandpa,’ I told him, smiling. I hoped there was nothing more that would bring him as much joy as a smile on my face…

                ‘I’m happy that you’re happy, Rosie. There’s only week left ‘til winter break so please, concentrate on your classes and assignments. We don’t want to have a repetition from last year, do we?’ he said, looking at me behind his half-moon glasses. Last year, I had almost fail the whole winter term. If not a word from my grandpa and good will of teachers I would probably not have passed to the third class.

                ‘I’m an excellent student this year, grandpa. Ask any teacher you want and they’ll all tell you the same.’

                ‘Oh, I know,’ he chuckled under his breath, then gave me a kind smile. ‘I am just concerned. You know how old people are. So, how’s your experiment going? Did it actually go well?’ I frowned my eyebrows at him, not understanding what he was talking about. ‘Animagi?’ How the Merlin’s beard did he know I have no idea. ‘Did it work?’

                ‘Yeah,’ I admitted.

                ‘And? What’s its form?’

                ‘A panther.’

                ‘A panther?’ he repeated, clearly surprised. ‘Astounding! I’m very proud of you, you know that right?’

                ‘So, you don’t hate me anymore?’ He looked at me in bewilderment, got up from his chair and approached me. Grandpa lay his hands on both of my shoulders, looking into my eyes with affection and said:

                ‘I could never hate you, Rosie. No matter what you’ll do I’ll still love you. No matter what, you hear me?’ I nodded. ‘But if we’re being honest now I was indeed very disappointed with you, because of what you’ve done. Remember Rose that desiring power does not lead to anything good. The one you admire, because we both know how much you admire Gellert Grindelwald, have not won. Developing one’s magic is praised, of course. But for what purpose, Rose?

                ‘I know you have ambition of your father as well as many traits of his, and it happens that the ones desiring power do it for a wrong cause. Grindelwald had his purpose, didn’t want us to hide from the Muggles. Voldemort wanted to wipe out the Muggles and anyone who wasn’t pure-blood. Your father joined him because he believed Voldemort was right. Don’t become like them, Rosie. I don’t want to see – I don’t want you to be like your father.’

                I was listening to his words in awe, not being able to speak for a while. I did not know what to say, honestly I was in shock. ‘So, you hated him, didn’t you?’ grandpa lowered his head with sadness then looked at me, saying, ‘I did. I hated him, his whole family but I loved my daughter and wanted her to be happy. I did something no one knows about, Rosie. I want you to know it, don’t want you to think I was terrible person to your father,’ I nodded, listening carefully and awaiting him to go on.

                ‘As you know, your father did terrible things, committed crimes no one had seen before. He killed many people, sometimes on Voldemort’s orders and sometimes because it was fun for him. After that night, when he was arrested and sent to Azkaban where he awaited the trial, your mother asked me for being his counsel. At first, I didn’t want to but she begged. She was crying, was desperate so I agreed, because after all Rosalie was my daughter.

                ‘I did defend your father, did things no one knows about,’ all that time he was speaking silently, so only I could hear, ‘My people’ve erased the spell from his wand, so there was no evidence he killed the Muggles. We obliviated the witnesses from that night, but still there was another Death Eather left, who was present in the crime scene along with your father –‘

                ‘Alecto Carrow.’

                ‘Yes, and she remembered. We were unable to do anything as she was well-guarded, imprisoned in Azkaban. Of course, she was sentenced but the witnesses remembered only her, not your father. So, he was claimed –‘

                ‘Not guilty.’

                ‘Yes. If anyone found out what I’ve done – Rose, I am the member of Wizengamot. I have written many laws and introduced them, many statues. Imagine, newspapers would not let us live. I would face a trial, was forced to step down as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, probably sent to Azkaban. I’ve cheated, defended a murderer who deserved to be sentenced to death as the law says… I will do anything, Rosie, anything for you. Do not think, please, not even for once that I would ever hate you, because I wouldn’t be able to. I love you.’

                ‘I love you, too, grandpa. I love you so much,’ I replied, hugging him tight. I had had no clue of what he had done in the past for my mum, for me as my father’s trial had taken place after I had been born. ‘I will take your secret to the grave, I swear. We can make an Unbreakable Vow even now.’

                He giggled, caressing my hair, ‘Oh, dear. No.’

                ‘I just want to be the most powerful witch in the world, grandpa. I want to be like you, I want to be unbeatable. I want to be able to protect my friends, you, anyone who’s dear to my heart,’ I said, looking into his eyes, tears welling up them. ‘I wouldn’t – I would never let you die. If anyone hurts you, or anyone I love I swear to Merlin that I don’t know what I’m gonna do to them.’

                ‘I think it’s time to tell you another secret of mine. Do you know why I’m unbeatable?’ I shook my head, watching him. He grabbed his wand from the desk and held it towards me. ‘Because I’ve got this.’

                ‘Wizards got wands but not one is like you,’ I noticed.

                ‘Do you remember the Tale of Three Brothers?’

                ‘Yes.’

                ‘This is the Wand. I won it when defeated Gellert Grindelwald in 1945.’

                ‘The Elder Wand,’ I whispered, admiring it. It was the most beautiful wand I ever seen, a masterpiece only a skilled wand maker could have done. But it was done by no wand maker but Death himself. I wanted to hold the legendary wand, but grandpa did not let me. ‘Why not? Please! It’s the Wand, please. Please, please, please, please,’ I said, following him and jumping like a rabbit.

                ‘Nope.’

                ‘Grandpaaa!’ I called but then a thought came to my mind, ‘Wait a minute. Harry’s got the Invisibility Cloak, you’ve got the Elder Wand, so who’s got the Resurrection Stone?’

                ‘It’s never been found. Remember Rosie, it won’t bring back anyone from the dead.’

                ‘Of course. But what if – grandpa, what if there was actually someone who could resurrect people from the dead? If there was a spell or a potion for that? Wouldn’t it be amazing to have my mum and dad back? My grandma? I’ve never got to meet her. Anyone who we love?’ I asked, excited, thinking about my spell which I was practising.

                ‘We should not interfere in nature, Rosie. There are three stages of our existence: birth, life itself and death and it must remain this way. It is beyond our imagination what could have happened if someone actually had invented a potion, or a spell and was able to raise people from the dead. There are always consequences of one’s doings,’ he replied, turning around towards me. ‘Is there something you want to tell me?’

                For a moment I thought he was reading my mind and he already knew. I was sure I was doomed but then tried to close my mind, thought about anything, so I asked him, ‘Could you teach me occlumency?’ Grandpa looked at me, bewildered.

                ‘What for?’

                ‘To defend my mind. If any dark wizard would like to read my thoughts, or you know sneak into my brain, steal precious information or even create my dreams! Then I’d be able to defend myself.’

                He bit his lower lip and it was visible on his face that he was wondering, considering all fors and againsts then said, ‘Actually, it is a very good idea. Take a seat –‘

Immediately, it came to my mind that he would be able to see all of my memories, including this one when I cast the resurrection spell. I had to come up with something at once, ‘Actually, grandpa – I have things to do,’ I said all of the sudden. ‘I’m sorry. I’ve just remembered I have to meet with Hermione and Harry and Ron. We have a project on Transfiguration.’

                ‘Oh, so you’re all good then? Professor Lupin told me your relations got cooler.’

                ‘And how possibly he knows that?’ I burst out, furious.

                ‘Rosie, calm down. Sometimes all you need is a sharp mind to make a good observation. Go then. I don’t want professor McGonagall to grumble about you like she did last year.’

                ‘Thanks, grandpa. I love you, remember!’ I called out, running towards the door.

                ‘I love you, too!’ I heard when closing the door. ‘And good luck with the project!’ I exhaled loudly, relieved and ran downstairs as the staircase was moving. I wanted to find Miranda as soon as possible and tell her what happened in my grandpa’s office, that I was to spend Christmas with my aunt and uncle, but first I went to professor Snape’s classroom. I knew he was the only person at Hogwarts, besides my grandpa, who would keep a secret and helped me no matter what.

                He was sitting at his desk, grading papers. I forgot to knock, it looked almost as I burst into his classroom in hurry and gasped, ‘Can you teach me occlumency?’ He raised his eyes from the pile of rolls of parchments and gave me a questioning look. ‘Uncle. Please. You’re the only person, besides my grandfather who can do this. He cannot see my memories and I trust you would never betray me and tell him.’

                I knew from the first year that he was a skilled Legilimens. When I had been at the library searching for books on Nicolas Flamel he had founded me in the Restricted Section and tried to read my mind.

‘Betrayal is a strong word. Give me a good reason why I should agree,’ he said, putting down his quill.

‘My dreams and self-defence. I don’t want anyone to read my mind, or to sneak into my mind at night and create false images, nightmares that I would consider prophetic dreams. Please, uncle Severus. This is important. My grandpa approved of this idea, he wanted to teach me himself but I couldn’t let him see some of my memories.’

‘And you will let me because -?’

‘You knew my father very well, he asked you for being a godfather to me. I trust you and I know you would tolerate seeing things I’ve done, whereas my grandpa would go berserk if ever found out,’ I explained, approaching his desk. ‘Please.’

                ‘Fine, come to my office tonight at eight o’clock. We’ll have our first lesson but don’t be late.’

                ‘I won’t. Thank you, uncle Severus. You’re the best!’ I called out, hastily leaving the classroom. This day could not be better.


End file.
